The Cat and the Skylark
by me-CANINEtheCAT
Summary: When Nekko moves to Japan with her younger brother, she isn't sure what to expect. She couldn't realize there would be skylarks, Mafia members, and surprises at every turn. Follow her as she protects her brother and falls in love. HibaOc
1. Chapter 1

Hey~~ this is my first ever story~~ I know it sucks so don't worry about it! xD~~

* * *

"Hmmm…"I sighed. Did I really want to spend my first day in Japan taking my little annoying brother to the zoo? No. Of course I didn't. But what choice did I have? It was either, spend the rest of the weekend helping my parents unpack or get myself off the hook and get him out of the way buy taking him to the famous Namimori zoo.

So here I was, clutching his hand as we stood in line to buy tickets. His eyes were open wide and he was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. He absolutely _loved_ animals.

I sighed again. Maybe I should have stayed home and helped unpack. No. No. I thought to myself. Whatever torture I endured today would have been ten times worse if I had stayed home. I would have had to deal with my complaining brother _and_ my nagging parents. It was better here with only Nikko. Plus, he was excited by the zoo so I predicted he would stay relatively tame.

Finally we were next in line. I towed Nikko along behind me as I walked up to purchase tickets from the young woman behind the glass. She didn't look Japanese but I didn't question it. Next thing I knew I Would be hearing her life story. Instead, I asked for two tickets using the perfect Japanese I taught to myself. It wasn't, after all, a subject taught in most American schools. She didn't believe I was old enough to enter the zoo alone so I was forced to show her my brand new school ID. "Nekko?" she asked. Yes, that's right. My name is Nekko and my younger brother's name is Nikko. As I'm sure you can see, my parents aren't very creative. "Have fun at the zoo," she said, "enjoy the poison cooking."

"What?!?" I asked, sure she had made a mistake. She simply smiled at me as if she hadn't just said the food in the zoo was poisonous. After a moment I decided I had misunderstood and walked away from the woman.

Before we entered the zoo I took some time to tidy up Nikko. I smoothed down his unruly hair, adjusted his wire rim glasses so they laid straight on his nose. "Nekko," he whines, eager to get to the animals, "hurry up!" He speaks using his, surprisingly fluent for an 8-year-old, Japanese, which, of course, I taught him. After what seems like an eternity to him, I finish fussing over him and we walk into the zoo.

I can see the excitement and hyperness bubble up inside him and can't help but feel a bit of anticipation as well. At first it was pretty typical (other than the fact that I was refusing to buy Nikko ice cream. What that woman had said freaked me out.) We walked around. Saw animals. Walked around. Walked around some more. Saw more animals. Then, as we were walking to see some famous red panda, the screams started.

* * *

So there u have it. The first chapter of my first fan fic. More ppl will be introduced next chap, Including the one and only… HIBARI KYOYA ~fangirls scream~ R&R oh don't be afraid to yell and tell me my story sux. In fact, if no one at all yells and tells me my story sucks, I will be very depressed. All of u will be liars!! 0.0

P.S. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the charcters. I only own Nekko and Nikko. (Don't make fun of my creativity!)

P.P.S. sorry its so short!! D: plz dont let it get in the way of your enjoyment!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhh the first chap sucked so bad!! I know… I hope this makes up for it. O.O I really hope it does…

* * *

Well a normal, logical, smart… well anyone with a brain actually, would move _away _from the sounds of scream and chaos and danger, especially when they are responsible for their younger brother's safety.

Well let's face it; I'm not a normal person. The second the first ring vibrates through the air, I'm up. I drag Nikko along behind me and push through the sea of people moving in the opposite direction. The normal people. The people who want to get away from the danger.

Yes, I am attracted to action. Yes, I am a freak. Yes, I do care about my brother's safety, but not enough. No, I don't have a secret weapon or move to keep us safe in case something goes wrong. No, I'm not remotely strong at all.

I think that's the reason I like to be near people who are strong and dangerous. They make me feel like I have a chance (albeit a small one) to make it in this world. But sometimes they make me feel like a tiny bug next to an elephant.

After we made our way through the initial mob it wasn't hard to maneuver our way through the zoo. It was practically deserted; except for the occasional family scurrying towards what they hope is the exit. We had been near the front of the zoo, working our way back up so we could leave. As we retraced our original steps, I realized why so many people had panicked and ran.

Nearly all of the exhibits from the half way point back had their bars smashed open. The animals that had once been trapped inside were gone. Where to though? The zoo seemed derelict; empty of both humans and animals alike. Even if the creatures had managed to escape, they should still be wandering around near their cages.

I no longer knew where I should go. The screams had long since stopped. It was eerily silent. I continued on towards the back of the zoo. Nikko was still walking beside me. His hand clutched tightly in mine. He was surprisingly quiet. I found myself wondering what he was thinking. I knew he wasn't scared. He already knew of my more dangerous tendencies and had more than once been dragged into them. He probably wasn't excited either. He didn't hold the same interest I did. He had a more logical mind.

Now he broke the silence. "Where are all the animals?" I grinned dangerously at him.

"We're going to find out."

It only took a few minutes before we found him. That's right. _Him. _This was all due to one person. One man. Not even. One _boy_. Who was now lying down in a patch of grass, apparently sleeping. Surrounding were all the missing animals. Small birds and animals lay around him in a ring, some sleeping, some staring up at him. A few yards away was a pile of animals I have never expected to see unless they were behind the bars of a zoo exhibit . There were two lions, a bear, a tiger, a wolf, and various others. (Were there even wolves in zoos?)

They were all next to each other, apparently sleeping, though I knew it was next to impossible for such predatory animals to sleep next to each other. I obliviously took a few steps towards them. Nikko moved in the opposite direction. He went over to join the boy and the harmless animals.

It wasn't long before I realized that the carnivores were not asleep, but unconscious. They were covered with wounds. Surprisingly none of them bite marks… They hadn't taken each other out. I tip toed back to Nikko. As I neared the mysterious boy, my eyes drank in his appearance.

He was about my age, 14, maybe a year or two older. His features were soft but somehow sharp at the same time. His skin was pale, creating a contrast with the jet black hair that messily framed his face. There were two things that caught my attention though. One was the fact that he was amazingly handsome; and the other that a pair of bloody tonfas were at his side. As I approached him a little yellow bird flew up and landed on his head.

It chirped, "Hibari! Hibari!" Could birds like that even talk? I didn't have time wonder because the second those words left the little creature's mouth Hibari's eyes sprung open and he was swinging a tonfa at me. I stepped back, barely dodging in time. Nikko's eyes mirrored mine: wide with fear. I liked being near dangerous things, but not a part of them.

Hibari didn't swing again, instead he glared at me and said, "You woke me up. I'll bite you to death." He readied himself for another attack

"Wait!" I cried out, hoping to buy time to explain,…or run. He didn't wait. Fortunately, I was prepared. I ducked as he swung at my head, but, unfortunately, was unable to dodge a kick to the gut. I was sent flying.

"Sis!" Nikko cried, and ran up to me. The frightening boy named Hibari noticed him for the first time. His eyes narrowed. I dragged myself off the ground though my stomach ached and I was gasping for breath. I shoved Nikko behind me and looked at our attacker with determined eyes, eyes that told lies.

"Herbivores," he said, before turning and lying on the ground again. I was shocked, and angry, but not stupid enough to confront him and get my ass kicked. Nikko was trembling behind me. I knew without looking that he was terrified. We had never gotten so involved in a fight.

"C'mon."I muttered to him before turning to go. I took a step before realizing that he wasn't following me. I turned around to look at him and was surprised to see, not terror, but anger, in his small eyes. It was true he was trembling, but out of pure fury. My eyes widened in shock to see him in this state.

I was frozen in surprise, unable to stop him as he stalked over to the vicious man, once again, it appeared, sleeping. He stopped right next to him. The man's eyes snapped open, and he gazed angrily at my poor brother. My poor brother glared back. Then before I could stop him, Nikko lifted his leg, and viciously kicked the man right in the ribs.

I knew what was going to happen before it did. The man would get up, and beat the crap out of Nikko. It started. It was lightening fast, but I saw in slow motion. The man stood up and raised his tonfa. He swung out and hit. Hit...me?

Somehow I was standing in front of Nikko. I don't remember moving. I didn't have enough time to move. But there I was, standing with my arms spread out, protecting my only brother. My cheek stung where the tonfa hit me. I felt as if my jaw might be broken.

"Don't you dare." I growled viciously, my mouth moving of its own accord. The man looked surprised to see me there, as did a cowering Nikko. The flash of anger had left him as soon as it had come. The beautiful and dangerous person in front of me smirked. He was going to attack again. I could read it on his face as plain as a book.

"I'm going to bite you to death." He lunged at me, I blocked, afraid if I dodged it would hit Nikko. I grabbed the tonfa with my hand in an attempt to minimize the impact. I pulled hard and was unsurprised to find the tonfa held in place by an iron grip. I lashed out with my foot just as the tonfa's mate came around to dig itself deep into my side. I tilted back, narrowly avoiding it. To my surprise I felt my kick connect. There was a second where nothing happened, but then his leg twisted around mine and he pulled. I landed on my back, hard, realizing too late what had happened.

He jumped on top of me, pressing a cold tonfa against my neck, cutting off my supply of air. I could no longer fight back, I was exhausted. I wasn't the athletic type. I had passed the last minute on pure adrenaline, and now that had abandoned me.

"Nekko!" I heard Nikko call out to me, now a few feet away. I couldn't turn my head, but I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

"Nikko...,"I choke out, my voice barely a whisper, "run." He doesn't do as I say. He was frozen in place by shock and fear. I closed my eyes, expecting to die. To my surprise, the pressure on my neck lessons, and I am able to gasp at the air. The tonfa doesn't move, however. The mysterious Hibari person stared at me, eyes narrowed. I stare back, surprisingly calm considering I was just nearly killed and was pinned beneath a psycho person with the fighting skills of a ninja.

"Chi," he mutters, "herbivore." He stands up now, and stalks away, followed by the line of small and cute animals he broke out of the zoo. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok. I'm feeling pretty good about this chap, so please tear it apart for me. I hope it was better than the first. I know it's not Friday yet, or even close to Friday yet, but I'm going to post this anyway cuz I wrote it.

P.S. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own Nikko and Nekko. (don't make fun of my creativity.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. I feel pretty good about the last chapter. BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S ANY GOOD BECAUSE ONLY 3 PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED!!! **YOU READ IT, YOU REVIEW IT. **Moving on… enjoy the next chapter. :P

* * *

I woke up Monday morning wondering why my body was aching so bad. Then I recalled the battle between me and that horrible man. I groaned as I rolled over to look at the clock. It was 6:00, an hour and a half before I had to wake up, but I supposed it was better this way. I wouldn't be late for school.

I didn't bother trying to back to sleep. Once I was up I was up. Even if it meant I woke up at 2 in the morning… I was up. I tip-toed down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. I was surprised to see a note lying on the table from my parents. They were out of town. They had left for America yesterday for the week to take care of unfinished business.

My eyes opened wide as I read the note. It started out explaining the usual. Follow bedtime. Feed Nikko. No parties. However, right in the middle, squeezed in the smallest possible handwriting was the following sentence:

Nikko doesn't start school until next week, but you can't leave him home alone.

I supposed I should have expected something like this. My parents had only registered Nikko for school when we got here, whereas I had taken charge and called ahead and registered myself while we were still in America.

I mentally slapped myself. What was I going to do!? I couldn't ditch the entire first week of school… that would give me a bad impression. I couldn't leave him alone either... he was only 8 for crying out loud. If he was 3 or 4 years older maybe... but right now that just wasn't an option. I couldn't afford a sitter either. The only plausible option popped into my head, but it didn't seem like an option at all.

* * *

We got to school a half hour early. It was nearly deserted, except for an occasional student on their way to morning clubs and activities. I headed towards what I hoped was the main office. Nikko followed groggily behind, the sleep still heavy in his eyes.

I pushed the door open and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me. I have a slight problem." I said to the secretary. She nodded at me to show she was listening and I continued. "Y-you see," I stumbled, "I'm a new student and-and today is my first day-"

"No need to worry," she cut me off with a smile, "I can give you your schedule and a map to the school."

"Uh… thank you, but that's not exactly my problem." She looked at me, obviously confused. "You see, my parents are out of town, and my brother doesn't start school until next, and- and- I'm the only one who can watch him!!" I blurt out a lame finish.

The secretary looks at me gravely. "That is a problem," she agrees. "Why don't you go up and talk to the principal. See if you can work something out." She leads me to the principal's office. I speak with him and he agrees to allow Nikko to follow me to my classes for this week, and this week only, as long as he doesn't disturb anyone. He writes me a note to show to all my teachers, and hands me a copy of my schedule. He doesn't hand me a map but I am so mortified and grateful I don't ask for one. Nikko and I walk up to the roof where we will wait until class starts.

My cheeks are burning bright red as I stumble around the empty halls, desperate to find my class. I am now at least 5 minutes late. I curse myself for not finding the class before.

"Arrrghhhh," I whine exasperated. Nikko rolls his eyes at me. He yanks my already crumpled schedule out of my hand and stares at it. It says A1. He looks at the room we are standing next to. It says C3. His eyes narrow and he gives me an _Are you really this stupid _look. I grimace at him in return.

He opens his mouth to say something, probably an insult, but is cut off by an icy, familiar voice behind us.

"What are you herbivores doing? Class started 6 minutes ago. I'll bite you to death." I turn around and see the face that I have had nightmares about. Why out of all the schools in Japan does he have to go to this one? The only thing that keeps me form screaming and cursing is the fact that Nikko is standing right next to me, already trembling in fear. Our previous encounter with this man had been had been traumatizing for him.

"H-HEY!!" I stuttered/shouted/freaked out. "WE WERE JUST LOST, BUT WE AREN'T ANYMORE!!" I shout, terrified. I turn without allowing him to speak and shove my way into C3, dragging an unresponsive Nikko behind me. Everyone in the class turns to stare at us. I walk up to the teacher and mutter to him.

"Ummm… we're lost. Can you tell us where to go, and maybe have someone escort us, because there's a crazy person outside of this room who wants to kill us." The teacher just looks up at us, shocked and confused. I ignore him and grab the arm of a strong looking kid sitting in the front row. I don't give him a chance; I only drag him out of the room.

"Extreme!!" He yells. When we step out of the room, my heart skips a beat. That Hibari kid is still standing there. His eyes narrow as he sees me.

"Ummm… This kid here is going to show us to class. You can leave." I urge him.

"What are you and that tiny herbivore doing here?" He obviously isn't going to let this go easily. The kid I pulled out of class is just standing there looking confused but excited. Nikko is still silent next to me.

"I am a student here," I say. "I have permission to have my brother here for the rest of the week." A bead of sweat dribbles down my forehead. I take off at a sprint, dragging Nikko and the poor boy that has nothing to do with this behind me. I don't look back to see if he is following us.

* * *

I stare up at the board blankly, one of the few people looking at it at all. The rest of the class is staring at Nikko and I. Already I can hear the start of rumors floating around me.

It was bad enough that I was a new student. There were, however, several things that made it much, much worse.

1)I ran into class 15 minutes late, panting and looking like crap.

2)I was dragging one of the strongest second years behind me.

3)I had a nasty looking bruise across my face.

4)I brought my younger brother to school

I was mortified. I hadn't been forced to introduce myself since I had made such an inappropriate entrance. The teacher had pointed Nikko and I to a couple of seats in the back after reading my note from the principal. He didn't bother explaining why Nikko was here, so students were forced to form their own speculations. They were failing. Miserably.

Now I was pretending to pay attention to the lesson, but in reality I was scribbling notes to Nikko. Since I was determined to continue staring straight ahead, I was having him be my eyes and ears. He was looking for the kids that weren't gawking at us like we were aliens. He wasn't having much luck.

So far, every single kid in the class had at least glanced at us. The kid with the fewest glances though, was going to be the one we ate lunch with. So far, the winner was kid with odd looking silver hair. He was sitting with his feet up and he looked like he was zoned out of the lesson. He was probably a delinquent… so I decided I'd go with the second pace winner.

This was yet another boy. He was a brunette, also with unusual hair. I t was sticking out at what seemed like impossible angles. He, however, _was_ paying attention, but he looked totally lost. It wasn't hard. Well, maybe it was.

Although I rarely admitted this, I was amazingly, and surprisingly, good at math, I was decent at LA, but math was my strong point. I guessed that this was because Kami-sama* felt bad when He made such a weird person as me, so decided to add in at least _one_ good quality. The current equation on the board ran through my head and 2 seconds later came out my head solved.

Luckily, or maybe not, the teacher called on me for the answer. "3.27," I called out confidently. He looked at me surprised, as did the rest of the class.

"I didn't expect you to answer correctly, especially without using a pen and paper… only Gokudera is able to answer as immediately as that." He gazed at the silver-haired delinquent as he said this. The delinquent glowered at me for a moment before snapping his head away. So he was a smart delinquent huh?

After a drearily easy worksheet, I realized I no longer had an excuse to stare at the board. To distract myself from the stares of I whispered to Nikko.

"This is not going well…" I spoke in English, to prevent our conversation from being overheard. I could immediately tell this was a bad decision. Voices were immediately raised as the students whispered to each other excitedly. If they hadn't known we were foreigners before, they did now. This would start another round of rumors. Not that the first was anywhere near over.

"Is the math hard?" he asked. He wasn't paying attention, busy with my orders.

"No," I answer calmly, "but everyone thinks we're freaks."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What did you expect?" I often forgot he wasn't an ordinary eight year old.

* * *

We discreetly followed the brunet. Well _I _discreetly followed the brunet while Nikko just tagged along as his usually quiet self. I had been surprised to see the delinquent jump up and walk beside the brunet the second the bell had rung. Apparently, if all went well, I would end up eating with the both of them.

They walked until they reached the roof, since they obviously couldn't walk more after that. As they were settling themselves down to eat along with one other black haired boy, I sprang up next to them. Nikko walked over next to me, obviously thinking I was an idiot.

"Uhhh… haha… HI! I'm Konowa Nekko. This is my younger brother, Konowa Nikko. Can we eat lunch with you?" They looked at me like I was a crazy person. This was certifiable, since as far as they knew I _was_ a crazy person.

"Uhhh… sure Nekko-chan. I'm Tsuna. This is Gokudera and Yamamoto," he said, gesturing to the delinquent and the black-haired boy.

I smiled. "Arigatou, Tsuna-kun."

"No problem, Nekko-chan," he wiggled nervously, "just out of curiosity, why is your brother here with you?" I opened my mouth to explain, but never got the chance. I was cut off by the voice Nikko and I had already come to dread in our short 3 days of being in Japan.

"Are you herbivores crowding?" I spun around, roughly yanking Nikko behind me in the same fluid motion. This was just precaution though, as we had both immediately flung ourselves behind the group of boys the second we heard that horrible man's voice.

Tsuna immediately began stuttering an explanation and an apology while Gokudera looked pissed and Yamamoto laughed. Me? I was pissed. This bastard just couldn't leave us alone.

"I'm in a bad mood," he said, pulling out his tonfas. "I'm going to bite you all to death." That was it. I'd had it. I marched up to him already yelling my lungs off.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! DAMNIT! CAN'T YOU GO TWO DAYS WITHOUT MAKING AN ATTEMPT TO KILL US!?" I could already tell that I was going to regret this. To my surprise, he didn't attack, even after I had stopped right in front of him. Maybe he was shocked I'd had the nerve to yell at him… I paused, taking a moment to glare at him.

Then, before realizing it, I had kicked him in the shin so hard he bled. He didn't double over in pain or cry out like I had wanted him to. He did, however, tilt his head down a bit to examine the small trickle of blood, a small frown, hardly appropriate, on his face. That was all I needed. I swung my hand up and punched down; hitting his head with so much force I felt my hand might break. It would have sent a normal person straight into a face plant, (I had an unexpected strength when I was upset) but he only stumbled forward a bit.

I quickly stomped back to the boys, who were gaping at me. It was almost certain they had concluded that I was indeed crazy. Tsuna had fear in his eyes as I approached them.

"Err… Nekko-chan, do you know Hibari-san?" he asked timidly, then flinched as my hand struck out, apparently believing I was about to hit him. Instead I grabbed Nikko's already outstretched hand. We were going to have to hide from Hibari for a while, and he knew it. We started towards the stairs without answering Tsuna's question. Right before we reached them, I called over my shoulder.

"Unfortunately."My voice was soft, my tone dead. I didn't bother wondering if they'd heard my quiet reply. As we started down the stairs, I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"We should let her into the family."

* * *

Wow. This chappy is like ridiculously long. Maybe I should split it into 2...

Anywayz… I hope you like it. This chap was fun to write. I got a little carried away though. I know Hibari only had a short debut… and he probably wouldn't have went down as easy as that… so I'm really sorry if he seems way too ooc.

I just want to thank my dear Tsukeshi for helping come up with Nekko's name. Nikko is all mine… but that just proves my uncreativity…

R&R. I mean it. Even if you hate it… review to tell me it sucks Asian pants.(don't tell L&L I said that.) If you have no feelings towards it… Review to tell me it's boring. If you love it… well no one loves it… no need to instruct for that… R&R please. Thank you! xD

P.S. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own Nekko and Nikko.(Go ahead and make fun of my creativity)


	4. Chapter 4

I guess we did better on the reviews this last chapter… but there still isn't nearly enough! Oh, I hope you like the last chapter; I totally love Nekko right now.

I'll be experimenting with point of view and flash backs in this chapter. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Nikko

I crouched behind Nekko yet again. It was beginning to feel somewhat repetitive. Déjà vu. Of course, as usual, it was my fault.

*Flashback*

Nekko dragged me along behind her… not that I needed dragging, but she walked a little faster than I could keep up with. Her eyes flicked around frantically. I knew without having to ask; she was looking for somewhere to hide.

She brightened up immediately when she saw the door to the girl's restroom. She couldn't possibly…? To my dismay she made a beeline to the door. When we were a mere 3 feet away, I locked my legs. She was now literally dragging me now. She looked back surprised at the sudden dead wait. She looked confused.

I shot her a pointed glance. It was amazing how dense she could sometimes. Her face fell when she realized that I was _boy_ and there was no way I was going to go in the _girl's _restroom.

She released my hand and slouched down the wall, hiding her face in her hands. I sat down next to her, just as miserable. If I hadn't been a boy, or if I was older and could have stayed home, or if I hadn't kicked that stupid jerk in the first place Nekko wouldn't be in this situation. I thought hard of a way we could make it better. Suddenly my face was lit with the light of a brilliant idea.

"Excuse me," I said to a nearby girl. "Do you know a place where we could hide from a person named Hibari?" Nekko's head snapped up and I saw tears in her eyes. Her eyes, despite being watery, were furious. I pretended not to notice and focused on the girl. She had frozen up at the mention of the villain's name.

Her companion paused as well. They looked at each other and whispered frantically, occasionally shooting us a terrified glance. All the while Nekko's eyes were shooting daggers at me. I noticed another group of girls nearby who had overheard our question. It was them who answered.

"The reception room would be an excellent place to hide," one of them purred. There was something odd about her eyes, but I dismissed it as a trick of the light. Nekko remained silent. "I'd even be willing to show you the way." I accepted her offer and thanked her.

I pulled Nekko to her feet, (Dang she was heavy.) and realized it would be my turn to drag her. It wasn't long before we were sitting on the comfortable couches in the reception room. Nekko was quiet. And I wondered what she was thinking. I lay down and allowed myself to fall asleep. We would be here for a while after all.

I was woken up by a loud crash. My eyes snapped open to find Nekko in her too familiar defensive pose in front of me, Hibari standing in the broken down doorway. We had been tricked, and it was my fault. Again.

*End of flashback *

"Why are you in my office?" the sadistic scoundrel sneered. There was nowhere to run this time. Once again it was like a slap in the face to see Nekko so scared, but still standing because of me. This time was going to be worse. I could already tell by the determined stance of the so-called skylark.

"S-stop," I stuttered. Both Nekko and Hibari tuned toward me. Nekko's expression one of fear, fear for me. Hibari's one of contempt. "It's my fault we're in here… so-so please leave Nekko alone!"

Nekko sighed. Hibari looked away. "He's here because I kicked and hit him, not because we're in his 'office'." Suddenly she was calm, and I knew why. Hibari had shown no interest in me. There was no need for her to fight. She would get killed.

It was my fault.

* * *

Hibari

Herbivores crowding together. Could there be a more repulsive sight? I pulled out my tonfas and approached them. I felt a vague surprise as I recognized the herbivores from the zoo, and this morning… it didn't really matter… they would all be bitten to death in a few minutes.

I warned them, and then prepared to attack. One of the herbivores, the girl that had made an attempt, albeit a futile feeble one, to fight me, approached. She screamed at me, upset that I had bitten her and her brother to death. No one had ever yelled at me before… I was contemplating this fact when, much to my frustration, she lashed out at me with her foot, and I didn't dodge. The sole of her shoe bit into my flesh and I watched the blood trickle out of me, the first time in years. As much as I hated to admit this fact, this girl had surprised me, and I was distracted. I felt a fist pound into my head. I felt an immense irritation towards this herbivore, but it was in sync with my desire to fight and her obvious offer.

I looked up ready for battle but was, yet again, surprised by the herbivore's actions. She had made it clear she wanted to fight, yet now she was nearly sprinting in the opposite direction. She grabbed the hand of what I supposed was her younger brother. She was going to fight with him? She was indeed an herbivore to crowd with him.

No... She was heading for the stairs. She was running away. Stupid coward. It wasn't until then that I realized my head was throbbing. I needed a nap, but first I would find that herbivore. I turned to the group of herbivore's who were gawking at me. They would have to go first.

I made my way to the reception room, reserved for the disciplinary committee; I used it as my office. Although I tried to ignore it, I was undeniably limping. My leg hurt, but wasn't serious enough to get in the way of my biting to death all the herbivores who so much as glanced at me.

At last, I reached the sanctuary of the room. I stretched out my hand and turned the knob. It stuck. It… was locked? I shook it roughly. It only locked from the inside. That meant someone wanted to be bitten to death so badly they locked me out of my own room. I knocked down the door without another second's hesitation. Standing on the other side of the door was the very herbivore I wanted to see, standing in front of that weakling sibling of hers. She wouldn't get away this time.

I snarled a question at her. The weakling herbivore answered in her stead. He was apologizing, asking me to let them walk free. That wasn't going to happen. I dismissed his presence immediately. At that moment my opponent's tense shoulder's relaxed, she explained to the child the reason we were going to fight. I examined her. She seemed… happy. _Good,_ I thought, _she wants to fight too.

* * *

_

Nekko

I was about to die. I was terrified. But I was, in a way, at peace.

There was no way I could hold my own in a fight with Hibari. I would last less than a minute before he pulverized me. Then, he would leave. He obviously wasn't into fighting little kids. He would just leave Nikko alone. Unless Nikko was stupid enough to provoke him, but I had faith my little bro was wiser than that. I stared at the one who would annihilate me, waiting. He lunged.

I was quick to block. We were too close to Nikko. I spun around, leading Hibari away from the 8 year old on the couch. He swung at me with his tonfa, I ducked under. He lashed out with his other. I took the blow with an outstretched hand. I fell back onto my butt. He lashed out with his foot. I rolled out of the way. He waited. I shoved myself up, my knees already buckling, threatening to give way. It was a dance. Attack, dodge. If you missed a step, you were knocked out cold

"Stop," I heard Nikko cry again. Damn it. Couldn't he just stay out of it? I immediately threw a punch at Hibari in an attempt to distract him. He blocked, as expected. He smirked, and then did something completely unexpected. He took long strides towards my dear innocent brother. _Shit. _I paused, shocked. It was a mere second later, however, that I was ferociously attacking the skylark to slow his advance. The dance continued, now we share the parts.

It went on for hours, or minutes. Time was nonexistent. All I felt was the desperate desire to protect Nikko battling with the screams of agony my body was sending. I was slowing Hibari down, but he was still making an advance. Why the hell was he going after Nikko!?

I was about to go down, I took a step forward and jabbed out at a blind spot in a last effort. He blocked, and my body gave out. I collapsed. I waited to feel myself make contact with the floor, but it never came. I fuzzily opened my eyes. Hibari, the very person who had beaten me relentlessly, had dropped his tonfas and caught me.

* * *

Hibari

I looked at the small defeated creature in my arms. She gazed up at me weakly.

"L-leave Nikko alone…" she gasped before passing out. She was weak, but not nearly as weak as the other herbivores. She had lasted 9 minutes and 17 seconds against me, and then lost because her body gave out, not because I had beaten her down. That was the best anyone at this school had ever done in a fight against me.

She hadn't done it by herself though. Without the weakling herbivore to protect she was useless. I gazed at her in my arms wondering how she had gotten there. I didn't remember ordering my arms to catch her. Even now, I felt my body move of its own accord, a benefit on her account.

It shoved the small herbivore whom she cherished so much onto the floor. It placed her gingerly on the couch, careful not to wake her. It lifted up lifted up the small herbivore it had just abused and placed it on a chair. It sat down across from it. All the while my mind was blank, but full. What was the matter with me? Now I stared at the herbivore and began questioning it.

"What is your name herbivore?"

"K-Konowa Nikko." Silence. "Who are you?"

"Hibari Kyoya, Head of the disciplinary committee. What is your relation to the girl on the couch?" At this the boy's eyes lit up. They were certainly livelier…but they were furious.

"That is Konowa Nekko, my older sister. Why did you do that to her?!" No answer. The boy's demeanor grew angrier and more hateful the longer the silence went on. Finally he stood, shot me a glare, and strode meaningfully to his sister. He began to lift her arm and I recognized immediately what he was attempting. I doubted he would succeed though; she was much heavier than he could carry.

I remained seated. I had no obligation to help these herbivores. I closed my eyes. I sat, trying to calm myself. This was interrupted, however, when there was a loud thunk on the carpet. My eyes snapped open. The small herbivore's face was pale, his eyes wide. The girl, Nekko, was equally white, a furrow of discomfort between her eyes.

I didn't want to do this. I shouldn't have to do this. I did it anyway. I got up and picked up the girl in my arms, not nearly as gentle as I had been earlier. I took long strides towards the door, relieved and upset when I found Kusakabe walking through it.

His eyes widened when he saw me. I dumped the unconscious girl into his un-expecting arms. He looked from me too her, then back at me.

"Take her to the nurse." I saw the boy lurking near me. "Him to." Kusakabe scurried out of the room, taking the herbivores where they were no longer in my line of sight. I wouldn't know what happened. I was glad. I didn't want to know… so why did I feel uneasy?

* * *

AHHHH!! so bad. Hibari is so ooc. I apologize for the suckiness. I hate this chapter. Plz review too agree with me. this chapter sucks asian pants!! .

P.S. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own Nikko and Nekko.(Go ahead and make gun of my uncreativity..)


	5. Chapter 5

. that last chapter was so depressing I haven't been able to make myself continue. I will now though, I don't want to take forever updating like some other people do. . ahem. I shall not name names. You know who you are…

Anyway. Enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. My first thought was that I had died but then I saw some random doctor near me and knew that wasn't possible. There weren't perverted creepy doctors trying to kiss you in heaven. Were there?

I ducked out of his way and stepped off the bed. To my surprise Nikko was there. He hadn't said anything this whole time I was dodging the creepy doctor. It was unlike him. I studied him closer. His brow was furrowed as if deep in thought. It was an odd look on an eight-year-old face, but not odd on him. He was a deep thinker.

As I watched him he absent-mindedly stomped on the foot of the pervert doctor who was making another dash at me. He was observant and active even when he didn't fully process what he saw.

I took his hand and we walked out of the room. School was almost out so there was no point in going to class. We wandered randomly. Well, actually I was following Nikko and _he _was wandering randomly.

We ended up on the roof. I was a little paranoid that we'd find Hibari there, but I realized he was probably in class or his office. I sat down and stared at my wise little bro until he seemed to shake himself awake.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. This was somewhat routine.

"Nothing." This was _not _routine. Nikko _always _told me his inner thoughts. My eyes narrowed. What could he possibly feel he needed to keep from me? I fixed him with my super secret stare. A look I developed especially to retrieve information from others.

It was a mixture. There was some glare. Some puppy dog. Some curiosity. Some pleading. A little indifference. It's hard to explain, but if you can imagine it you'd understand why it works so well.

To my surprise, Nikko held up. He did the smart thing and took it on. If you look away from it, guilt eats at you until you cave. "Nikko." I commanded sternly. That did it. Nikko had to listen to me when I really wanted him to do something.

He sighed. "I was just thinking about Hibari." That wasn't what I wanted to hear, but I remained silent, urging him to continue. He looked at his feet. "Maybe, maybe… we should go talk to him."

There was no way. Hell must have frozen over. This couldn't be Nikko. I must have involuntarily glaring at him, because his eyes widened and he quickly stuttered to explain himself.

"W-well, j-just to set him straight!! Explain we weren't going to take it anymore…," he didn't "and… maybe… thank him?" WHAT THE HELL?

"You're kidding me right?" That's all I said. When what I really felt like saying was 'Have you fucking lost your mind you retard? We can't go talk to that bastard because he'll fucking kill us! And thank him for what?!?! He hasn't done anything but try to kill us!!' But of course I can't cuss or yell at Nikko…

To my surprise he didn't back down. Instead he gazed at me steadily and said in his calmest most determined voice, "I have a feeling." That was it. There was one thing we shared in common: our stubbornness.

If there was something I decided on, it would happen. The same went for Nikko. That wasn't the only reason I ended up agreeing with Nikko though. One reason was because when Nikko had a feeling, it was usually right, and I couldn't hold up against him anyway. The other reason was because, for some bizarre reason, I wanted to see Hibari too.

* * *

I was on edge as I walked to class with Nikko. My first day of school had been catastrophic, and now I was going to do something suicidal. So much had happened it felt like years had passed since my old life, not 4 days.

I stepped into the room and found Gokudera and Yamamoto talking with Tsuna. As I closed the door behind me, the whole class started whispering. I walked over to my only acquaintances and tried smiling at them. Nikko made no such attempt and maintained a passive face. I probably should have followed his example because my smile felt more like a grimace.

"Hey…" I said. "Sorry about yesterday." I tried out an apologetic face. I don't even want to imagine what it looked like. Fortunately they forgave me, Tsuna a little frightened, Gokudera grudgingly, And Yamamoto gladly. We spoke for a bit. They didn't bring up the incident for which I was grateful.

The teacher walked in and I was about to take my seat when I realized Nikko was gone.

My blood ran cold.

_Shit.

* * *

_

Nikko

It hadn't been as hard getting away from Nekko as I thought. She normally kept her eyes glued on me, but she had been preoccupied in her attempt to make friends. I didn't blame her. She would need someone to talk to after I started school.

I speed walked to the reception room, hoping he would be there. I was surprised to find the door already repaired. Hibari had knocked it clean off its hinges yesterday, but here it was looking good as new.

I turned the knob. It opened. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, telling myself this was a good idea.

Immediately I realized Hibari wasn't there. But a bunch of Disciplinary Committee members were. This was _definitely _a bad idea. I took off running.

It was common knowledge that when you are being chased, the best place to go is an area where you can hide, but still get away. The _last_ thing you wanted to do was go up, because you don't want to trap yourself. My brain in a complete state of chaos, I, of course, chose the latter.

I ended up on the roof, and of course, the way disasters seemed to multiply, found Hibari Kyoya napping there. What to do. Death by skylark or death by mob? Well, I had been planning on talking to Hibari anyway…

I ran over to him and shook him awake. In a way, it worked, the mob backed away. But, two seconds later he was holding me up by the collar of my shirt, muttering how he was going to bite me to death for waking him up.

Then, at the worst possible time, Nekko popped up.

* * *

Nekko

Damn it. Nikko was going to get it. You don't just run away when there's a maniac out to get you. Where did he go? I headed towards the roof thinking he had wanted some time to think. I was building up a big rant for him. He wasn't going to get away with this.

Everything I had prepared to say deserted my mind, however, when I saw what awaited me on the roof:

Hibari, nearly strangling my poor Nikko. Surrounding them was a ring of men, all with the same weird hair cut. Hibari threatening my poor Nikko. Hibari. My Nikko.

I lost it. No, I was past the point of losing it. I stayed calm. Nikko saw me. He saw me calm. He freaked out.

"N-Nekko! Nekko no! It's not what you think-" I shut him up with a smile. Yeah. I really had lost it.

"You have got some nerve. You nearly kill me. Not once, but 3 times. You have ruined my life. But now… now… You have gone _too _far. What did you expect to accomplish by _kidnapping_ and thrashing an eight year old? No. This, I can't forgive." I was smiling, but my eyes didn't match. I was nearly crying with fury. They were ice.

He dropped Nikko. He seemed honestly surprised. Nikko started to talk again, but a glance cut him off. I took his hand and was about to walk away when the most unexpected thing happened. Hibari, the unforgivable, grabbed my free hand.

What the hell? I yanked it free but he caught it again and spun me around. I backhanded him before I could think. He lifted a hand to the red mark on his face. He was staring at me, and I stared back, confused. I saw apology, anger…hurt?

It didn't matter what he felt though. No one screwed with Nikko and got away with it. I yearned to beat the crap out of him, but that would be what he wanted. He was a fighting maniac. It was the hardest thing I felt I would ever have to do, but I turned around, and walked away.

* * *

Hibari

The herbivore was dangling from my fingers. He had woken me; therefore I was in a bad mood. Just then the herbivore's older sister, Nekko, showed up. She took in the sight. I did along with her. My men were surrounding us. She face was shocked for a moment, furious, than an icy calm. She walked over.

She spoke calmly but I could hear the angry undertone. She was under the impression that I had kidnapped her precious weakling. I knew automatically this was bad. This girl was strong, and her strength was only increased by the herbivore.

I put down the herbivore almost immediately. I didn't want to fight her. Wait. Why didn't I? I was confused by my own feelings, angered by them, and by the girl for believing I was such a fiend. Was that the impression I had given her, even after I had been merciful and sent her to the nurse.

I realized this was no time to ponder, she was leaving. I reached out, not knowing what I was going to do. Why did it matter what she thought? All the other herbivores were terrified of me, but that didn't matter. This girl wasn't afraid, she hated me. I had crossed the line she allowed no one to cross.

I was… what was this? Afraid? Sorry? I mostly felt regretful. There was no way she would fight me again. She would never speak to me again.

She pulled away. I had to explain. I reached out again, pulling her to see her face. She slapped me. It hurt. Had I ever been slapped before? I didn't think so. She looked confused but then her expression changed suddenly. It was resolute, cold and determined. She took the hand of the one dear to her and walked away.

AHHHHHHHH!!! YOU GUYS DO NOT UNDERSTAND!!

I am sooo ready to add in my life changing fluff moment, but I don't want to be too fast or oc. I came so close to doing it this chapter… but it wouldn't have had the affect I wanted…

ANYWAY. It will progress. There will be no more of this nonsense. It's killing me. If you have any suggestions please state them! R&R! THX

oh and sorry this one is kind of short. The next chap will make up for it.

P.S I don't own Katekyo HItman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own Nekko and Nikko. (Go ahead and make fun of my creativity...)


	6. Chapter 6

I have nothing to say… enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Another day has gone by. Maybe he'll finally leave us alone. I hope.

We are sitting in our class room. It feels odd. We haven't had one full class in this room. I can't help but hope that today will be the day. Of course, when a certain sadist walked in the room, I automatically knew that wouldn't be the case. I felt Nikko lean unconsciously towards me. Whether afraid or restraining I didn't know. I couldn't help but remember what Hibari had done.

The masochist didn't even ask the teacher before walking to my desk and commanding, "I need you to follow me Kitten." That sentence was wrong in so many ways.

I glanced at the teacher and immediately realized he would be no help. He was practically petrified in fear.

"No thank you." I replied, not looking at him. I could feel every pair of eyes in the room on me. I expected Hibari to use force, or get angry, or something…but he didn't. He remained calm.

"Why not?" I looked at him. He wasn't upset, his eyes were calculating.

"Several reasons."

"Explain them." Damn.

"There is no way Nikko is going with you. There is no way I am leaving him alone for your cronies to get at him again. Also, I hate your guts." I can't help but smile defiantly as I say the last part. The whole class gasped in unison, shocked. Everyone except Hibari…

"Herbivore!" he snapped, looking at Tsuna. "I am appointing you caretaker of Kitten's younger brother. Refuse and I'll bite you to death." Turning to me he said, "Come kitten."

Damn it. "My name is Nekko. _NOT _Koneko. I refuse to go with anyone who can't even properly memorize a name."

"You will now be known as kitten. At first glance they appear small and weak (which you are) but can occasionally be very strong and vicious." He did not say 'which you are.' I glared at him. I wasn't going with him and that was it. Or it would have been it, if Nikko hadn't but in.

"Nekko… I think you should go with him." He used English, making our conversation private. I was about to deny him, but the expression on his face was crumpled: worried, pleading. I sighed and reluctantly gave in.

"Fine." We stood up in unison, Nikko promptly running over to Tsunayoshi. I was dragging my feet towards Hibari. He held the door open for me, but I couldn't comprehend it as a gentlemanly action. I only glared at him as I passed.

I headed towards the reception room, but his arm quickly caught me. I jerked back from his soft touch. He continued unfazed. "The roof."

* * *

We sat in silence. I wanted to glare, but his passive face through me off track. What did he want? After what seems like hours, I broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

Silence.

"I'm leaving," I informed him, already on my feet.

"Sit." For some bizarre reason I obeyed him. "You're different."

"Excuse me?"

"You… you're not a complete herbivore, but you depend on that herbivore. Without him, you're useless." I don't know why, but his words stung. We sat for ages, until I was so bored I was tired. All the bits of anger, hatred, sorrow, fear drained out of me. I allowed myself to slouch to the side, lying down. I was just going to close my eyes for a moment, but before I knew it I was entering the oblivion known as sleep.

Just before I lost complete consciousness, I heard a soft chuckle…I was wondering: what was he laughing about. The thought went unfinished though…as I drifted off.

* * *

_Empty. The room I was in was empty. It was peaceful, dark, quiet. The exact type of place Nikko liked to curl up and think. Wait. Where was Nikko? He had just been here!_

_In the distance I heard a scream. Nikko's voice. I dashed out of the room as fast as my legs can go. Where is he?_

_I am on a balcony, its dark out, but I can see perfectly well. My head is snapping back and forth frantically, looking for my brother._

_When I see him, I can't help but wish that he was anywhere else .He was dangling off of the balcony, hanging on with a single hand. His eyes, wide in fear, reminded me of when he was young and I protected him form bullies. Now was worse, so much worse._

_I run over to help him. I grip his hand as tight as I can, but before I can pull, a faceless humanoid pushes me over the edge as well .I am still clutching at Nikko's hand, the shock nearly wrenched him off his spot on the ledge. I realize almost immediately, I have always clutched at Nikko to hold myself down, but now, I am only a burden to him._

_I let go, but don't fall. Instead, I drift up, towards the night sky. It's gentle, like floating. I scream anyway though. Nothing is left to hold me down, no one. I am meaningless, and will forever float as space junk._

_

* * *

_

"Kitten!" Rough hands shook me awake. I glanced around frantically, taking a moment to realize that I was still on the ground. I still had ties to the earth. I had Nikko.

Where was Nikko?! I cried out for him. Then I remembered the situation. Nikko was downstairs with Tsuna. I was on the roof with Hibari. For the first time since being awoken from my nightmare, I looked at him.

His arms were still on my shoulders from shaking me. His eyes the way when he looked at me…what was he thinking? He almost looked…concerned.

"Kitten. What happened?" Oh my gosh. Was he actually worried?

"I had a bad dream," I muttered, almost too soft to hear. I held my breath expectantly. What was he going to say? I peeked at him, almost too late to see the tonfa coming around to hit me. It was definitely too late to dodge it. It smacked the side of my head and I cried out in pain.

"Tch. Herbivore do you really let nightmares bother you?" Hibari was cold again.

It wasn't the nightmare that bothered me. It was how close it came to the truth. I currently had no friends. If, in my current position, I lost Nikko, I would lose everything. I would be a ghost, invisible.

I t wasn't until I felt his silky smooth skin against my cheek that I realized I'd been crying. They were silent tears, streaming down my face. I looked up, his expression was soft again. I suddenly caught myself wondering if anyone else had seen this side of him.

I couldn't wonder long though, the thoughts in my head were completely cut off. I was so surprised I sat like an idiot. I was frozen. It took me what seemed like ages to realize what was happening.

There were lips in on my mouth. They were Hibari Kyoya's. They were kissing me. Hibari Kyoya was kissing me. And I was kissing him back.

He pulled away too soon. Before I could look at him and read his expression, his lips were at my ear whispering.

"Sometimes the dreams bother me too."

* * *

WoW. 0.0 I finally did it. I could honestly scream right now.

I can't tell if I completely love or hate this chapter. Hibari is so ooc it kills me. I want to just tear this up. But finally our dear Nekko is beginning to understand our beloved skylark's emotions towards her.

I know already that Hibari is too ooc for half of you too like it. I went way too far this chap.

I'm wondering if I should even continue this story… well I'll leave that to you guys to decide in you reviews. R&R Special thanks to:

Fairy skull, aya-chan, and fire princess 21.

Without your support this story would have ended a long time ago. Thank you!

BTW... my best friend is going to kill me for this... it crushes all her personal beliefs... I want to say my last farewells... GOODBYE wonderful reviewers!!!(she says if i get 5 reviews she won't kill me... so plz save my life and review! I need a total of 19!)

PS I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own Nekko and Nikko.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! I'm wondering if I lost readers with that last chapter. I know I lost one… well, for those of you who have stuck with it!

* * *

"Nekko?" Nikko tugged at my sleeve, pulling me out of my thoughts. I realized that the light had changed and we were allowed to cross. I gathered myself up. As I was about to take a step the light changed back to red. I couldn't help sighing. We had missed our chance to cross, for the third time.

"Nekko? Are you okay?" He was so cute, with his worried eyes. I wondered what those eyes would look like if he knew what had happened with Hibari. I stared at him, contemplating my answer.

I was many things. I was: confused, pissed off, happy, floating, contemplating, and carefree. All of it was Hibari's fault. Was I okay though? I opened my mouth to speak an unknown answer, when the light changed. We scurried across the street before we could miss our chance. Again.

We walked the rest of the way home I silence. Not because the conversation had died, but because Nikko was still waiting for my answer. He would go until the next day without speaking unless I replied. I would do the same if he was the one questioned. He wasn't rushing me though. He was giving me a chance to think. That was something I needed to do, but with him.

It wasn't long before we were home. It was still too early for dinner, so I curled up on the couch in the living room. With my eyes closed, Nikko assumed I was sleeping, so he wasn't particularly quiet when he snuck up to look at me.

"Sit." I commanded, startling him so much he stumbled back onto his butt.

"Nekko! Don't scare me like that!"

I opened my eyes and sat up at that point, patting the couch beside me. "Sit down. We need to talk." I was relieved when he took his place beside me without a moment's hesitation. We were silent again. I would have to start.

"Nikko... how…how do you feel…about…" I was struggling to complete the sentence. I was just going to force it out. "HIBARI." I blurted and cringing immediately followed. Once I regained my composure I turned towards Nikko, who had looked away, hiding his face.

"Well, what about Hibari? Did something happen?" his mumbling was barely heard.

"Well… I guess you could say that." I watched carefully for his response. It was extremely surprising when he jumped around and his eyes were lit with excitement. He made no comment however, feeling it best that I continue. "Well, you see, I was considering-maybe- a possible relationship with him?" I couldn't help allowing my voice to trail off and become softer and softer towards the end. Unfortunately, it was immediately apparent that heard and understood everything.

"Really?" He was _way_ too excited. This wasn't the fury and sullenness I had expected. He was _happy?_

"Nikko, what aren't you telling me?" Something was definitely up.

"Well, I was kind of expecting…or hoping…" The sentence trailed off but there was enough of it for me to grasp his meaning.

"Wha…? Are you kidding me? Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I questioned exasperatedly. I sat back and listened to the long stuttered explanation of my dear brother's insane plan.

* * *

Sigh. Why was I doing this? I don't know. Was it because I truly had feelings for Hibari? Am I being influenced by my brother? The answer was unknown. That didn't stop me, however, from ending up on the roof the next day at school.

I sat down, Nikko, unfortunately with me. When I made up my mind to do this, I hadn't considered the fact that Nikko was still coming to school with me. If I didn't go to class, he wouldn't either. He was going to have to sit through everything that happened between me and….

I shook off the thought of the ominous meeting that loomed ahead of us. It would involve talking, listening (if he talked), and possibly being "bitten" to death. Definitely not something I wanted him to be there for (especially the talking).

I was practically shaking with nerves. After some deep thought, I decided it was best to just wait until he found us. The last thing I wanted was to barge into something important and put him in a bad mood. I decided I'd wait on the roof, since that seemed to be one of his favorite places to hang out. We were bound to see him at one point in the day.

As I expected, the roof was abandoned when we got there. I realized that we would probably have to wait a couple of hours before we saw him…that is, _if _we saw him. It was just more poor planning on my part. I immediately sat down, preparing for the long day ahead of us.

Nikko, to my surprise was more hesitant.

"Are you… sure I should be here?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"What do you think we're going to do? Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"With Tsuna again?"

"No way. Tsuna's nice and all but I can't trust him… he's way too… useless? I guess that's the word I'm looking for. It doesn't seem like he's good at anything. Plus, a lot of weird people hang out with him. Hmm?"

"Still…"

"It's fine! It's fine! Don't worry about it!" After some more reassuring Nikko finally calmed down. He was still slightly tense though, and quiet. I, on the other hand, was extremely tired from yet another sleepless night. I am a rather impatient person, who usually makes attempts at sleeping when bored (most of them unsuccessful). Thus, it was difficult to resist the drooping of my eyelids, the yawning, and my aching back. (I'd "slept" on the couch). It wasn't long before I found myself drifting into the land of nod, or sleeping if you want to put it simply.

It wasn't long before I was haunted by another nightmare though… I never had the same one twice, but all were terrifying. They were always about different things, sometimes seemingly random. Today was no exception.

This time was somewhat realistic. A memory actually. I was in the reception room, with Hibari and Nikko. Hibari had his tonfas out and Nikko was still cowering on the couch. The difference was I was losing. Fast. Unlike before, I hadn't lasted a minute against the skylark. He beat me down with a malicious glint in his eye and went to massacre the life of my younger sibling.

There was so much wrong with this dream. The person I was going to… anyway... he was striking my brother and me. Also, my brother and I were being beat. Not a good dream. Fortunately I woke, to an unfortunate scene.

I woke with a jolt. I felt sharp pain on my forehead. My eyes snapped open to assess the situation. I heard shouting and it wasn't long before I found the source. Nikko was shouting at Hibari, who was calmly ignoring him. They were a couple feet away.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? LOOK! NOW SHE'S BLEEDING!" Nikko went on and on with his criticism. Hibari was staring at me, a bloody tonfa in his hand. Me? I was tenderly prodding a bloody lump on my head. It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened.

Hibari had probably walked in at the peak of my nightmare, where I was thrashing or screaming or some combination of the two. After Nikko's failed attempts at waking me, Hibari had opted for a well-placed tonfa to the head. Thus waking me all while enraging Nikko.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" Maybe he had gone a little far by drawing blood.

"You were going to hurt yourself anyway." His face was calm and betrayed no emotion. Meanwhile, Nikko was still ranting, oblivious to the conversation.

"Come on Nekko! We're leaving!" My younger brother made an attempt to drag me to my feet. I held still however, and he quickly gave up.

"You wanted this." I mentioned, and his energy immediately died out. He continued to glower, but he remained quiet. Presently I turned my attention to the prefect who was quietly sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"So… um…" it occurred to me that I had _not _planned what to say. Maybe that's what I should have done instead of falling asleep and becoming prey to another nightmare. I glanced pleadingly at my brother. Yes, I was begging an _eight year old boy_ to help me confess. I was _that _pathetic.

Fortunately, Nikko understood the level of my uselessness, and intervened with only a minimal eye roll.

"How do you feel about my sister?" Could he have been blunter? I think not. Hibari, being Hibari, refused to speak until he had more information.

"It's…possible-yes-possible that she may-or may not- have certain...affectionate feelings for you, but she refuses to say anything until she knows if those feelings are returned?" He looked at _me _pleadingly as his voice trailed off into a question, wondering if he was doing well.

My cheeks must have been on fire. I felt like curling up and dying. That had _not_ been what I had been planning on saying. I was just going to ask him to a movie. It was bad-_very bad_-idea to leave that up to Nikko.

I gazed at him in horror. Hibari smirked and looked amused. His attitude was _not _helping the situation.

"Nikko!" Nikko paled, realizing he had said the wrong thing, but being as stubborn as he was, plowed on.

"So do you?" I was going to strangle him, but didn't get a chance too. I was frozen in place by Hibari's silence. Was he mad? Did he think I was a complete idiot? My heart nearly stopped as I considered another option. Did he really like me back?

I shouldn't have been so worried. He had goddamn kissed me. If that wasn't proof enough, I didn't know what was. At that time though, he had vanished before I could get a word in. Of course I was bound to wonder if I had been hallucinating. I wondered if maybe he regretted it. Maybe he didn't like me and it was just a part of his brutal personality. I desperately needed to hear his feelings out loud so I could confirm one of my theories.

The silence was nearly painful. I tried reading his face but it was composed in a perfect mask of indifference. Or was that what he felt? Indifferent. Just as his mouth opened to speak (my heart jumped) Tsuna and some kid with an afro came bursting through the door.

"Lambo! Wait!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Stupid Tsuna!" Just then, another kid popped up, this one wearing a fedora. When Afro spotted him he shrieked "Die Reborn!" I was utterly confused and made more so when Afro pulled out some very real-looking hand grenades. He pulled out the pins and made an attempt to toss them. Fortunately for Fedora and unfortunately for us, they slipped out of his hand and went backwards. They were flying right at us.

Although it was logical to think that they were just toys, I jumped on top of Nikko to protect him. To my surprise, Hibari jumped on top of me, encasing us just in time. There was a loud explosion and a bright light. Thanks to Hibari, neither of us were hurt.

Hibari righted himself almost immediately, as did I. There was a look in his eyes that seemed to be asking: Does that answer your question? My smile was small but true.

* * *

Okay. Either this story ends here… or we go on to the future arc. If I don't get any requests to continue… it's over. Okay? Thank you for reading…

P.S. Does anyone know if Na-Tsu is a boy or a girl? Uri? Do boxes even have genders? Please let me know!

P.P.S I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters. I only own Nekko and Nikko.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to continue…

* * *

That small moment was enough. In my heart I devoted myself completely to Hibari. It wasn't a conscious decision; you can't really control those sorts of things. I wanted to stare at him for ages, but the commotion continued around us.

Afro was crying because he had been burnt to a crisp by his own grenades. (Where did he even get those?) Tsuna was yelling at him. Fedora was smirking as if he found something highly amusing. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and walked over to Tsuna, accusing him of being an herbivore and disrupting the peace. It looked like Hibari was about to beat the crap out of him, (I wasn't about to stop him. I would gladly help him. Who allowed a little kid to keep grenades?) but Fedora stepped in. To my surprise, this actually paused Hibari.

"Baby?" His tone was odd, filled with a strange respect. He respected the kid in the fedora? For some reason this spurred a strange jealousy.

"This is my fault Hibari. If you let Tsuna go, I'll owe you one." This made Hibari smirk.

"I want a fight, a real one." This utterly shocked me. Hibari was into beating up little kids? Before Fedora could do more than smirk again, Hibari had turned and strode back over to me. He just stood next to me, not even looking at us. Then Fedora spoke.

"Konowa Nekko, I want you in Tsuna's family." This was also utterly confusing. Maybe I was just in shock or something, but currently not a single thing made sense.

Family? You can't _add _people to a family. Well, unless you marry or adopt them, but I was pretty sure that's not what Fedora meant.

"Family?"

"Tsuna is the tenth boss for the Vongola family." He explained. "I want you to join his family," he repeated. This made Tsuna cry out.

"Reborn! I told you not to say that! I'm not going to join the mafia." Mafia?

The baby smiled. "You don't have a choice. The ninth chose you as his successor." Then he turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"Is this a joke, or a game? You guys shouldn't mess around with the mafia, it's not funny." That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't. There was something in the baby's tone and Tsuna's face that told me it wasn't just a game. Something in the way Hibari spoke to the baby and remained silent now, also awaiting my answer. I looked around, desperate for someone to answer the question for me.

Nikko was looked as confused as I felt. Tsuna looked miserable. Hibari was indifferent. After an awkward moment of silence Fedora, or Reborn (I think that was his name), spoke.

"Hibari's in Tsuna's family too." Hibari shrugged at my bewildered glance and said,

"Sometimes there are some good fights." I didn't know what to think of that, but that didn't stop me from talking.

"F-fights?" They were really in the mafia? I noticed Tsuna's hand flutter up to a ring hanging on a chain from around his neck. For the first time, I noticed a ring on Hibari's finger. It depicted a cloud and looked antique and valuable.

"We don't fight. Except when it's strictly necessary." This was Tsuna, obviously not wanting to be thought of as a violent mafia boss. Suddenly everything made sense about him. The way, despite his general pathetic-ness, some of the most popular guys in school hung around him. Why Gokudera called him Judaime. All the strange people that showed up at school and seemed to be affiliated with him.

He was a mafia boss.

Then it occurred to me that other people at school were involved in this. I tried to recall others I'd seen with a ring. I remembered Gokudera, Yamamoto, and an upper classman came to mind. Sasagawa, I think that was his name. I had seen him jogging on my way to school and remembered a ring bouncing on his chest.

I stared at Tsuna for a long time. To my surprise he stared back. I looked into his eyes, windows to the soul, and tried to read him. After several minutes, I deemed that he meant no harm, and was unhappy about the situation. He really was a good person.

Before I knew it, I was nodding slowly and saying, "Okay." I met Fedora's gaze, and since he seemed to be in charge, said to him, "I'll join Tsuna's family. The Vongola, was it?"

Fedora smiled. Tsuna looked bewildered. Hibari was still indifferent. Nikko, after an initial wave of confusion and shock, took on an accepting demeanor. That scared me. What nearly frightened me to death was what he said though.

"I want in too. Nekko's not joining the mafia without me." His natural stubbornness showed itself in his eyes, which had turned hard and steely. I was about to protest when Tsuna did it for me.

"There's no way! You're just a kid! Reborn, tell him!" I shot a grateful glance at Tsuna, but my hope dwindled when I saw the spark in Nikko's eyes had not diminished.

"You can't use that as an excuse. That 'Reborn' can't be more than three. That afro kid over there can't be more than six. If they're in the mafia than I can be too." Nikko would make a great lawyer one day… but that wouldn't happen if he joined the mafia.

"They were born into the mafia!" Tsuna protested.

"That makes no difference. If you stood by what you said about age then you wouldn't allow them to actually be involved until they were older." That seemed to really throw Tsuna off.

"I didn't do that! They were mafia before I even knew them. _They _dragged _me _into this." Before Nikko could make another retort Fedora stepped in.

"You're good. You're in. Welcome to the Vongola family." Tsuna was about to protest again but I beat him to it.

"If me being in Tsuna's family means Nikko is too, I'm out. Nikko is _not _going to be part of the mafia." Nikko started objecting but I cut him off.

"This isn't a game, Nikko. This is dangerous and you're still a kid who doesn't fully understand it. You have a future, a shot at being someone. You're not going to throw that away to join the mafia."

"You're smart too! You could be anything you want. You'll probably win a scholarship and be a super rich genius!"

"What would I do with that? I follow the books but I don't have any real skill. I could never make anything or do anything that wasn't taught to me. You can. That's the difference between us. That's why you can't join the mafia." My tone rang out with authority and finality. I half expected Nikko to shut up and agree, but that would have been too easy.

"You can't stop me."

"Shut up Nikko. I'm your legal guardian. You have to do what I say or I can send you off to boarding school. Let's see how you join the mafia from there." This immediately froze everyone in their tracks. I found myself desperately wishing I hadn't said anything. Everyone was staring at me and I was gnawing a hole in my cheek.

"W-what? M-mom and Dad would never let you…" There was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. I hadn't told him yet.

* * *

_*flash back*_

_The phone was ringing. It must have been two in the morning. I snatch it off the hook halfway through the first ring so it won't wake Nikko._

"_Hello?" I whisper into the receiver. A quiet, indifferent voice I'd recognize anywhere spoke to me._

"_Nekko. This is your mother. Your father and I just want to tell you we won't be back for a while."_

_Silence._

"_Why not?" I could almost hear her shuffling her feet nervously. Almost, but not quite._

"_Well, we were offered a job…and it involves traveling, we won't be able to come home very often or for very long."_

_Silence._

_Silence._

"_Nekko, we have to make this quick, this is a long distance call."_

_Silence._

"_Nekko?"_

_Silence._

_Finally: "What was the point of moving to Japan?"_

_Again, the almost heard shuffling of feet._

"_Well, your father and I weren't sure we'd get the job, and it would be nice to move to Japan…but if we did, which we did, we knew how much you and your brother admire the Japanese…"_

_Silence._

"_Why didn't you just tell us before you left?"_

"_Well, we didn't know for sure yet, we left for a final interview. We were hired, so we're starting right away."_

_Silence._

"_What's going to happen to us?"_

"_I hired a nanny of sorts. She'll be responsible for checking in on you every once in a while, but not too often. Maybe two or three times a month. Ultimately you have the final say of what happens to Nikko. In health, school, everything. You'll act as his guardian. All the necessary documents and forms you need are in the drawer of our bedside table. They're all filled out and official."_

_Click._

_I hung up on her. A numb anger filled me. So they just dumped us here huh? Whatever, we didn't need them._

_*End of flash back*

* * *

_

I felt like my cheek was about to start bleeding so, not without effort, I eased my teeth off of it. Two seconds later they were back and chewing away. Nikko's gaze was piercing, trying to find the truth through my eyes.

I refused to meet his gaze, which was just as bad.

"Nekko, what happened to Mom and Dad?" His voice was demanding. I couldn't blame him, he deserved to know. It was my own stupid fault for trying to use it in my favor and letting too much slip.

"Nikko, not now." I pleaded. I didn't want to have this conversation with him at all, much less in front of Hibari, Tsuna, Fedora and Afro.

"Nekko?" He was eight years old but his voice was convictive. He was in charge now, and he knew it.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that I'm in charge now. My word is final." I tried to regain my earlier demeanor, but only a fraction of it returned. My voice was barely a mumble. It had an effect though.

Nikko's jaw slacked. The light in his eye died out. He returned to being the lonely eight year old he was.

"Where are they?" He was whimpering. It was like a kick in the gut to remember what those unloving creeps did. "Nekko? Aren't they coming back?" The way Nikko had such a scared look on his face... He was so worried and it was their fault. It filled me up with an angry flame.

We loved them and they didn't love us. We'd _always_ loved them, and they'd _never_ loved us.

This was what happened when a family was put in that situation. Hearts were broken. In this case, it was going to be Nikko's.

"Forget about them Nikko! They're bastards who left us! They dumped us here and got themselves new jobs and new lives! They don't care! Okay!? They don't care! We've just got each other, and that's all we need! Okay!? We don't need them and we don't need this! We've got each other. Okay? Okay…"

My rant died out to a whisper. I fell to my knees. My eyes had been streaming in anger the whole time. Nikko ran forward and jumped into my arms, like he did when he was littler.

We sat there and hugged each other for a long time. Nikko mumbling "Sorry" over and over again. Me mumbling it back. It was a soppy moment; we showed our weaknesses to each other and cried about them. It must have looked pretty corny from the outside, but everyone needs a moment like this from time to time.

Eventually I felt a hand on my back. I wiped my tears on Nikko's shoulder and turned to see who was attempting to comfort me. I was surprised to see Hibari.

He looked extremely awkward and embarrassed, like he really wished he hadn't seen that. He was stiff and obviously wanted out of there fast. I was surprised he had even acted at all.

I heard a voice to my right and noticed the Fedora speaking. It was a moment before I processed what he was saying, but when I did, it confused my heart.

"That's exactly why you need us." I wanted to disagree. To say that we didn't need the mafia, especially not Nikko. I wanted to but I couldn't. Nikko and I could take care of each other, but it wouldn't be the same as having a whole family. That would be a gap the Vongola could fill.

Since I was mostly going by feeling at that moment, and not by my head, I found myself nodding silently. Suddenly I heard a bell, and more people came rushing up the stairs.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko all came rushing out, worried about Tsuna and Afro (or, in Gokudera's case, hoping Tsuna had beat the crap out of Afro, as he soon made clear). It must have been a strange sight for them to take in.

The roof was scorched from Afro's bombs and all of us were slightly scratched or dirty but largely unharmed. Afro was still whimpering away by himself. Tsuna was standing solemnly and Fedora was smiling to himself. I was on my knees, my face wet with tears, and holding a very upset Nikko. Hibari was still standing behind me, though he had snatched his hand off my back the second people appeared. (I think Gokudera saw anyway based on the way he was staring dumbly at him.)

Everyone immediately launched themselves into a loud, worried mode. Asking what had happened? Was everyone okay? If we needed anything.

I hauled myself to my feet and dragged Nikko up with me. I wiped myself off and cast off the gloomy feeling. Wiping away the last of my tears, I put on a smile. These people who barely knew us were already fussing over us, which, in a different time might have irritated me. But not now.

After being told that we were all fine, everyone calmed down and laughed off the incident. There was a slightly formal introduction as I was introduced as part of the family. Fedora didn't mention Nikko joining and I found solace in that, but the look he shot me told me we were going to have a talk about that later.

I noticed that they were careful not to let Kyoko overhear. They sent her off to check on Afro, or Lambo, as they called him, before mentioning the Vongola. So she wasn't in it?

Hibari was about to stalk off saying, "Come on Kitten." Fedora interrupted him, saying that I needed to get acquainted with the family. Hibari turned to leave when I asked him,

"Why don't you stay?" He didn't even break stride or turn around when he answered.

"I don't crowd together." Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera commented.

"I guess its saying something that he didn't beat _us _up for 'crowding'." He stared at me carefully while he said this.

After Kyoko came back over we all ate a peaceful, happy lunch, joined by Hana Kurokawa. It was full of laughter and friendship. Nikko and I found ourselves laughing and actually participating in the conversation. The group welcomed us as if we'd been there all along.

I realized that maybe this _was_ what we needed.

* * *

Okay, this was a highly corny, fluffy oc-ish chapter. This was basically about Nekko and all her 'family' issues. Hope you enjoy. It's one of my longer chapters...

I know I'm a day late. I'm sorry.

thank you all for your support. I really love your reviews!

P.S. I don't own Reborn... yada yada yada...


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. If you ask me Hibari has completely left character, so I'm not even going to really try anymore. Oh, and basically from her on out, I'm abandoning the timeline...there'll be some of the same events, but they'll be weird and out of order.

* * *

The next few days were peaceful. Well, they weren't exactly 'peaceful' but I guess when you're in the mafia that was as peaceful as it gets.

There were several times where Gokudera overreacted to something (or someone) and tried blowing them up with his dynamite. Sometimes he succeeded but most of the time Tsuna was able to stop him before he did anything rash. There were a couple times where Lambo injured himself and/or was being horribly annoying.

Nikko and I spent a lot of our time at Tsuna's house. We dreaded returning to the empty building we called home. It seemed like everyone else was always at Tsuna's too.

There we were introduced to the rest of the family. It included a lady named Bianchi who claimed to be Fedora's lover (if that wasn't creepy I didn't know what was). There was also this kid about Nikko's age named Futa. Thankfully they seemed to get along well and spent a lot of time playing together.

The thing I liked most about Tsuna's house though was how full it was. Full of people. Full of laughter. It was full of life. I found myself wishing that life like this would never end.

Of course, all good things have to come to an end.

It started with Tsuna complaining that he couldn't find Fedora. He mentioned something called a 10-year bazooka, which sounded dangerous even if you weren't aware it was mafia related. I didn't really know what it was, but I knew that it wasn't supposed to be dangerous, and that Fedora had disappeared after being shot with it.

This really scared me. Fedora was the one who had gotten us into Tsuna's family. I was highly grateful to him. It also reminded me that this was the mafia. The mafia wasn't all fun and games.

We agreed to form o search party. I was just supposed to randomly search the streets while the others tried more targeted locations.

After nearly three hours of walking in what were basically circles (even if they were very awkward) my stomach started rumbling. That's when I had to stop, because when I'm hungry, I'm _hungry. _

I was about to return to Tsuna's when I realized I didn't know where I was. I hadn't been watching where I was going. It was going to be a long trip back.

After almost another hour of random walking I found a familiar street. From there, since I wasn't good at relating streets to each other, I walked to the school. From there I planned on walking to Tsuna's. My plan was going smoothly, but I quickly realized there was a problem when I heard screaming and begging for mercy.

Almost immediately I was jogging towards the commotion, my natural draw to danger urging me on. Around the side of the school I found the source of the noise. It was some delinquent who had been loitering on school grounds. Hibari was now threatening to bite him to death.

I stood by quietly and watched as the guy was beat to unconsciousness. He really was a wimp seeing as it only took one blow. While Hibari was wiping the blood off his tonfa I trotted over to him. He looked up, surprised to see me.

"Kitten, what are you doing here? Are you trespassing?" He raised a tonfa menacingly.

"No." I explained, "I was on my way to Tsuna's when I heard the commotion." I gestured to the unconscious figure a few feet away.

"Sawada's?" What was that expression on his face? It was too brief for me to make sense of.

"Fedora's missing, so they organized a search party. I was on my way back to report that I hadn't seen him and grab some dinner."

"The baby?" He didn't question my nickname for the child. "He's fine. He's strong." There was that strange smile on his face again. Fedora was still just a kid, no matter if he was in the mafia. I didn't say anything though, and just nodded.

"Bye…" I started to walk away and was surprised when Hibari moved with me. We took a few more steps before I said anything.

"Are you going to follow me home or something?" His eyes narrowed and I understood why when he replied.

"I thought you were going to Sawada's house." I blushed a furious pink. I had been spending so much time at Tsuna's that I thought of it more as my home than our own house.

"I-I am… it's just an expression." I lied. I had never actually heard that expression and I hoped that he believed me. I don't think he did but he replied anyway.

"My house is the same way."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. Or maybe it was just me that was awkward. Either way, I wanted to break it. Fortunately he beat me to it.

"Where's the herbivore?" It took me a slow moment to realize he meant Nikko. When I did though, it upset me. Nikko was not and herbivore. He was many things, but not an herbivore.

"His name is Nikko." I snapped back. I refused to answer Hibari's question until he corrected himself.

"Where is he?" That was close enough. At least he didn't say herbivore.

"He's at Tsuna's." Again, the narrowing of the eyes. I blushed again. "He's playing with a friend there." I couldn't help lying again. I wasn't even sure if Futa was home, much less playing with Nikko. I just didn't want Hibari thinking I was so attached to Tsuna or that I was so dependent on him.

In fact, just the other day I had refused to allow Nikko to be alone with Tsuna at school. Now I was leaving him alone at Tsuna's house.

The rest of the short walk was quiet. It wasn't long before we were in front of Tsuna's house. Hibari was going to keep walking without a word of goodbye, but I caught his hand. His whole body stiffened, and I couldn't help wondering whether he was contemplating pulling out a tonfa and breaking my hand off. I decided not to give him a chance to do that.

"Why don't you come inside?" That's right, I actually said that. It wasn't even my house and I was inviting him in. Two seconds later I was gnawing on my cheek wishing I hadn't said that. He was going to think that I was all homey with Tsuna and…that would be bad.

His eyes narrowed, and he jerked his hand away. I mumbled an apology and turned to enter the house. The door was unlocked so I was already halfway through it when Hibari moved. He followed me into the house and inside I was jumping.

Tsuna's mom greeted me. "Hello Nekko-chan. Nikko is upstairs playing in Tsuna's room. Lambo, Ipin and Futa are with him."

"Thank you Nana, is Tsuna back yet?"

"Hmmm… he came back but he just disappeared. I can't find him anywhere..." Something about her words made me uneasy. '…he just disappeared…' Just like Fedora. I was about to hop up the stairs and get Nikko when Nana asked about Hibari.

"Who is this young man?" She smiled at Hibari and Hibari glared back. Way to make a first impression I thought grimly.

"This is Hibari Kyoya, he's also Tsuna's friend."

"Well then, welcome. Any friend of Tsuna and Nekko's is welcome here. Feel free to ask for anything." She finished with a smile. I blushed furiously. Did she really have to mention my name? Hibari's glare intensified.

I hopped up the stairs only to dodge out to the way. Futa and Nikko ran down the whole, chased by Lambo, who was pursued by Ipin.

Nikko and Futa ducked behind me. Ipin jumped on Lambo's head, sending him into a fit of tears. He pulled a long purple gun-like object from his hair and was about to point it at himself when Ipin jumped on him again. The object came flying towards us.

Hibari immediately pulled me out of the way. It wasn't a millisecond later that I was back in a similar position. I had realized that it was about to hit Nikko so I jumped over him. I was hiding him in my arms when there was a poof and I breathed in smoke, making me cough.

I lay still with my eyes shut tight. I only moved when I felt Nikko squirm under me and I realized that I was lying on top of him. Wait… how did that happen? We had just been standing up…

I sat up and blinked in my surroundings. We were in some sort of a meeting room. Nikko was on the floor next to me, also sitting and looking around. Everyone in the room was gawking at me. At the table sat Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Fedora, Bianchi, a woman I didn't know, and… Futa?

He looked like Futa, but he was at least fifteen. The Futa I knew was a little kid. This guy looked just like him though…

"Nekko-ne! Nikko-nii!" He really was Futa!!

"W-what the heck?"

Suddenly the woman I didn't know stood up. Her were wide in disbelief and…horror?

"Nekko-san!" The way she said my name you'd think we were lifelong friends. The more I looked at her though, the more I was sure I didn't know her. She had long blue hair and flame tattoos on her cheeks. She wore an old stitched up tank top and a cape. She didn't look like anyone I'd ever seen, but she looked like someone I _wanted _to know.

"Nekko… oh no…" She suddenly jumped up and started walking towards the door.

"Lal!" Tsuna jumped to his feet. Tattoos (what kind of a name was Lal?) forced him back into his seat with just a look. Man she was scary.

"I have to go check on something." You could tell from her tone that she had the authority in the room. No one objected after that. She left with just a final glance at me.

After that everyone left in the room stared at us for a moment before beginning a whispered conversation amongst themselves.

I glanced at Nikko to make sure he was watching me. Of course he was. I swiped a hand over my right cheek and down my neck, making it look like I was flipping hair over my shoulder. Which, in actuality, was unlikely since my hair only reached my chin. He got the message.

His line of sight shifted to the table full of whispering people, watching for an opportunity. All the while he was slowly scooting back. When, for a second, all eyes were averted from us, Nikko vanished around the corner of the open doorway. No one noticed anything for another 3 minutes, that's how awesomely stealthy he was.

It was Tsuna who noticed. "Ehh? Where's Nikko-san?"

"He went to the bathroom." It wasn't hard lying with a straight face. It was one of my few skills. The only problem, sometimes my face was a little too straight. Thus, it didn't appear Fedora was fooled.

"Tsuna! Go find Nikko and make sure he isn't lost."

Ehh? Ohh…ok." Tsuna scurried off to find a Nikko that was long gone. He had disappeared along with Tattoos, commanded by one of our secret codes.

* * *

Nikko

I crept along the wall, making sure to keep a minimum of 2 corridors between me and 'Lal'. Nekko had wanted me to follow this person. I was going to do it right. As I slunk down hallway I thought.

Not about being in a strange place with strange people, though I probably should have. No, instead I was remembering. The time when Nekko and I had come up with the codes.

It had been one of the many times Nekko had got us caught in a sticky situation.

_Flash back_

_We were trapped in the principal's office. We hadn't been participating in the fight, or even egging it on. We were innocent kids who just happened to be watching._

_Nekko couldn't get into trouble here; it wasn't her school. She had just been picking me up when two of the fifth graders had broken into a fight._

_It wasn't really dangerous, like most of the things she got involved in, but it wasn't walking puppies either. Especially not when the principal had come strolling by and spotted the scuffle. One of the boys had scurried off like the wimp he was. The principal only saw a beaten up 5__th__ grader and a thirteen year old standing near him. Never mind the latter was a girl, or that she'd gotten nearly straight A's at this school, or that she couldn't pass PE to save her life. _(Well, this was before she met Hibari, in which case she really did need to save her life.)

_The principal took it as the common case of bullying. I would get in trouble for not trying to stop it. Nekko would get a call home. The two kids would get off scotch free. There was no way they would fess-up to save our hides._

_After seriously reprimanding us, the principal stepped out of the room to grab our files, more specifically, my file. Nekko flipped her hair over her shoulder while pointing behind her. She wanted me to follow. _

'_The file!!' she mouthed. I tiptoed out the door and into the room where I knew the principal was. I peered around the door. He was scouring through a filing cabinet. I needed a distraction. _

_I ducked back into the hallway. There was a lone kindergartener, on his way to the bathroom. He was about two, three years younger than me. It would be too easy. _

_I crept up behind him then lashed out with my foot at the bend of his knee. He collapsed into a pile on the floor. The first look on his face was shock, but was quickly scrunched up when he burst out bawling. I hadn't kicked hard, but hard enough._

_I ducked into another hallway and made a square, so that I ended up in the original, but on the opposite side. I was there in time to see the principal come rushing out to escort the child to the nurse. Not that he needed to go to the nurse, but Mr. Mox didn't need to know that…_

_I casually strode into the records room, grabbed my file, (which Mr. Mox had thankfully pulled out before I had interrupted him) and strode back to Nekko. Her face lit up with relief when she saw me. _

"_What happened?" I considered, then decided to down key the whole event. _

"_There was a minor mishap with a kindergartener but he's okay, and I got the file." She looked surprised, but quickly regained her composure. She took a second to scold me jokingly._

"_Nikko, didn't we tell you to stop beating up little kids?" she smiled as she said so, and I knew she wasn't upset. I handed her the file, which she quickly shoved in her backpack, taking are to shove it in a large binder containing several similar folders. "In case he checks our bags," she replied to my inquisitive stare._

"_We should prepare for when he gets back. Prepare to turn up the water works when I give you the signal."_

"_Why me?" _

"_You're younger and-" Nekko was cut off when a very irritable Mr. Mox reentered the room. He began accusing us of stealing the file, which Nekko claimed was ridiculous and unfounded, even when she knew he was spot on. It unnerved me how well she could lie. _

_Suddenly, she placed her hands over her eyes, as if the entire ordeal had tired her out. _Was that the signal? _Then, too quick for the principal to notice, her hands balled up and twisted, as if she were a cartoon crying. _

_I screwed up my face and forced tears out, imitating the aforementioned kindergartener. Mr. Mox was surprised, while Nekko did her best to look so. (Which was pretty good.)_

"_I-I'm s-so SORRY!!!" I blubbered between sobs. "Th-that kid was being so m-MEAN to me!!! He kept picking on me!! We were just trying to get him to stop!!" The principal seemed to be buying it._

_Nekko apologized and after being told what to do if a similar situation occurred in the future, we were let off the hook. _

_End of flash back_

That incident was unimportant, but our code system had been born of it. The signals were refined and more were added over time, but it we were, in a way, always grateful to Mr. Mox for completely misunderstanding what he saw and forcing us into that situation.

It came in handy at times like today, where we needed all had to remain in control of our surroundings. I trusted Tsuna and the family to be honest with us, but it was obvious that this Lal person had a secret.

I continued following her at a distance, barely keeping her in sight. In fact, I nearly missed her when she quietly slipped into a room. She pulled the door behind her, but didn't completely shut it, so there was no sound to alert me. I was about to scurry past the room when I was alerted by a gurgle.

Wait…a gurgle?

I backtracked and crouched down in front of the door, peering in through the crack. At first, what I saw puzzled me, but as Lal turned around, I fully saw…

I never really imagined this moment, and if I ever did so unconsciously, I didn't imagine it like this. Seeing her through a crack in the door. Being eight and Nekko fourteen. In fact, it shocked me so utterly, I was _so _consumed in gazing at her, I didn't move as Lal put her down, and opened the door. I remained silent, staring at her, Lal staring at me_, horrified. _

She was perfect. Little, chubby, sleeping. She had soft black waves that fell to her ears. Her little lips were puckered, a slight snore emitted. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes, but I was willing to bet they were a vibrant emerald green, like her mother's.

I stood slowly and ghosted over to her. I wanted to see her eyes. I poked her stomach, half hoping she'd wake up and half hoping I wouldn't disrupt her sleep. To my surprise her eyes snapped open instantly. She smiled at me and mumbled something… she could talk? I didn't know, I wasn't listening to her. I wasn't really paying any more attention to her.

Her eyes… they were a cold, hard, slate blue. Then I realized, she had to have a father, but…why him? I realized that this was my fault. I had urged Nekko to talk to him. Now, looking at this little girl, I realized this wasn't what I wanted. He was too mean, too harsh, and too…wrong.

Lal, regaining her senses, strut over to me. I looked at her, I wasn't glaring at _her, _I was glaring at someone who wasn't even here. She seemed taken aback by the sudden change in my demeanor. I had been a ghosting, wistful person, oblivious to her presence. Now I was cold and hard, furious at myself for not realizing what I had been encouraging Nekko and Hibari into.

"Y-you…" Lal didn't seem to know what to say. She must have been surprised to see me here at all. It couldn't have helped that I had suddenly become furious and sullen.

"Don't tell her." I commanded without a second thought, not allowing her to form a complete a sentence. There was authority in my voice, authority I didn't have, but I was going to get. This Lal obviously wasn't used to being told what to do.

"Excuse me? That's not your decision." _Now _the glare was directed at her.

"It'll mess everything up. She wouldn't want to know." I lied smoothly. After years of watching Nekko at her art I had learned a trick or two. Lal looked surprised at this revelation.

"You don't know what's going on kid. You don't know where you are or who I am. Don't think I can be fooled so easily." She seemed confident in her reply. It's because it was true. I didn't know what the situation was.

"I know Nekko well," she continued. "not as well as you know her, but I know her enough to know what you just said was garbage. I also know you, and I know that you don't mean what you just said."

"Don't lie to yourself." It wasn't possible for her to know me…was it? I didn't know her… "You may think you know me, but you're wrong. I've never met you." This whole conversation was making me uneasy.

"I wish I could explain to you, but Tsuna would probably do a better job. If we go back now, you can catch the explanation with Nekko."

"Don't-" she cut me off.

"I won't tell her… yet."

"But-"

"I'll give you time to really think about this."

"I won't change my mind."

"I know you better than you think."

I would have argued, but we were nearly back at the meeting room where Nekko was.

"If Nekko asks, you caught me before I saw anything."

With that, I put on a shamed look, as if I really had been unable to fulfill my mission, and hoped that Nekko wouldn't see through me like she always did. Lal put a hand on my shoulder, as if she had been steering me, and led me through the door, an upset look on her face as well.

* * *

Damn. I want to take this chapter down _sooo _bad. I'm really scared about taking the story in this direction…

While I'd normally take flames, no flames on this chapter please, not that I've ever gotten any. Anyway, I'm really uncomfortable with this chapter.

The flashback is unnecessary and way too long. I don't even know why it's in there.

I know this chapter is ridiculously long. Double some of my other ones… I hope this makes up for any inconsistencies.

I don't own Reborn. It would suck if I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Wao. I think that a lot of people extremely disliked that last chapter. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to progress from here. I have several ideas but none really fit. I'm just going to make things up as I go along. LOL. That's what I've been doing this whole time anyway…

Enough of my babbling… Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

Hibari

"Kitten?" I was momentarily shocked as I realized Nekko had suddenly vanished along with the clearing smoke. The herbivore she called Nikko was also gone. I quickly regained my composure.

I turned on the remaining herbivores in the hall. Two tiny children and one that was slightly larger, though still too small to be considered a threat. "Where is she?" I hissed, pulling my trusty tonfas out.

The herbivores had no answers as to the disappearance of Nekko, and after I bit them slightly to death, (not really, just a wack or two for each of them) I left the house without answers. Wherever she had gone, she would surely be back to school tomorrow…

* * *

Nekko

I watched as Tattoos infuriatingly steered Nikko back into the room. Nikko was solemn, but there was something a little off in his expression. He was… mad? I immediately dismissed it as him being upset at having been caught.

"What do you think you're up to, having a little kid try to follow me? Do you really think I'm so pathetic I wouldn't notice?" Tattoos was fuming, the anger showing clearly on her face. Had Nikko's awesome skills really been put down by her?

"What are you talking about? What are you doing with Nikko?" I was quick to lie, especially caught in such a compromising situation. I couldn't let Tsuna think I didn't trust him; I really did. I stood as if to defend myself and held a hand out to Nikko. He immediately ran forward and took it. I considered the best way to handle the situation.

Tears were not an option. We didn't want to look weak or too fake. We couldn't be too defiant either. That would deem us worthy of suspicion, too defensive. I decided on running a hand through the hair on the top of my head in a tired way, the signal for pleading. Nikko caught on.

"I was just looking for the bathroom. I got lost, and was trying to find my way back. Then she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and accused me of following her." His voice was exasperated, a little offended, only slightly pleading. It was perfect. He was getting a little too good at this. Then, almost a little too quick for me too notice, Nikko shot Tattoos a look. It was apologetic…pleading? Whatever it was, it didn't match the role he was supposed to be playing.

I didn't think any of the others had noticed it, except maybe Fedora. Fedora almost always noticed things like that, but he almost never let on.

"Ehh? Lal, maybe you just over-reacted. I'm sure Nikko-san wasn't following you. He had no reason to."

After some persuading, Tsuna had himself convinced, yes, _himself, _convinced that Nikko wasn't following Tattoos. Of course, his family soon followed and all were relaxed, except, of course, for Tattoos and Fedora. Fedora had never looked up from beneath his, well, fedora, hiding his eyes, hence, all connection to his thoughts.

Tattoos, thankfully, though it took her long enough, let it drop. The thread of conversation had been lost though, and we sat in awkward silence. I decided to voice one of the many questions in my head, only a few of which would actually be appropriate and prudent to pose to Tsuna.

"Where are we?" It was simple enough, but based on the worried expression on his face, I assumed the corresponding answer wasn't nearly as simple.

After a moment's hesitation he answered. "We're…beneath Namimori…In a secret Vongola base…ten years in the future." Although I had expected something along those lines, I had a hard time excepting them. I felt myself intake a sharp breath, and unconsciously bite the inside of my cheek. After a moment of deliberation, I sat myself at the table, Nikko beside me.

"You better explain."

That was how all knowledge I possessed on time travel, the future, and the Millefiore came to me.

* * *

"Nikko! Where are you going!?" I called after him, as he was running off. He had been disappearing a lot over the last couple of days, hardly ever taking a moment to relax. The longest period of time I'd spent with him was at night, when we were both asleep.

Although Kyoko and Tsuna offered to house one of us in each of their rooms, we ended up sharing a room together. It wasn't awkward like sleeping with people we didn't really know, and we had often shared a room when we were little. Often when Nikko was woken by nightmares, he ran to me instead of our parents.

Now, however, I only got glimpses of my brother. After breakfast he would run off, avoiding my questioning. I was so busy though, I wasn't able to go after him. I was constantly watching the others train, using their box weapons. Reborn even saw it fit to have Bianchi teach me a bit of hand to hand combat. I didn't have a ring or a box, and my flame was undetermined so that was about all they could do.

Still, it kept me busy and I had little to no time to waste. When I did have a bit of a break, I spent it wandering the hallways of the positively massive base. I sometimes hoped to find wherever Nikko spent all his time, but seeing the enormity of the base, I doubted I'd run into him.

So I was very surprised when I he nearly ran into me. He was stepping out of a room, talking to…

Tattoos!?

She was the last person I had expected to find him with. They seemed to be having a serious conversation that quickly ended when he stepped into me. After the initial shock, he got busy talking, trying to distract me. He was trying to shield the door with his body and his speaking was rushed. Tattoos quickly shut the door behind them and Nikko quickly calmed down.

I had done my best to teach him, but he still occasionally panicked when he was placed in situations that were a little too sudden. I decided it would be best not mention it. I tried a different approach.

"Nikko! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I heard you missed lunch, so I thought we could eat together." I was, actually, really full. I'd eaten a massive meal cooked by Kyoko and Haru. I had actually been the only one to eat, the others all training with their rings and/or boxes. I was pretty sure that if I snuck a word in to the girls they wouldn't rat me out.

"Uhh…umm… sure." Nikko still appeared to be in shock. Either he was getting way out of practice and I needed to retrain him, or whatever he was trying to hide was major. Tattoos maintained a better composure, but she seemed slightly shocked too.

"What were you guys up to?" My voice was sweet, unsuspicious. I couldn't help but throw a glance at the door they were both blocking, though.

That was all I needed. Nikko threw a frantic glance at Tattoos, whose face turned to stone. He was looking for an explanation, an excuse. There was definitely something up and he didn't want me to know about it. After a tangibly tense and awkward moment Nikko spluttered out an answer.

"Lal was just showing me some…things..."

"Things?" I looked at Tattoos for the answer to this question. I felt bad questioning Nikko when he was so obviously in a bad position to lie. At the same time, not taking the opportunity to get answers seemed like a waste.

"Training. I was just showing him a couple moves in my free time, when I'm not training Tsuna. I noticed that he also has the mist attribute and felt that I'd be a good tutor for him."

I knew that was a lie the moment it left her mouth. I'd seen a couple of Tattoos' training sessions with Tsuna, and knew that she wasn't the gentle, willing tutor she was portraying herself as. Plus, if that was true, it didn't explain why Nikko was _always _missing, even when Tattoos was within my line of sight.

The main reason this statement rung false though, was because Nikko and I had agreed he wouldn't fight. We'd had the conversation shortly after arriving here. It had started out as a small argument, but quickly turned into a calm discussion. Nikko swiftly realized that it would be beneficial for him to stay at the base during any conflict.

We had agreed. He had agreed.

"Oh… really?" I was going to play along with it and see where it got me. "Nikko, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to fight. If you changed your mind you should have told me." I was planning on being the calm, understanding, and slightly disappointed sister. Yet, I was struck with sudden inspiration.

"Nikko, if you wanted to do a bit of training that's fine, but you're not fighting. I don't why you would lie about this unless you _were _planning on fighting." I could see the worried expression on Nikko's face. He knew where I was taking this.

"Nekko…" I felt the smile tugging at my lips, but it would blow my cover. I swept it aside and made sure my stern, upset expression remained untouched.

"Nikko, I can't let this continue. Now since you've been going around behind my back and lying to me, I don't feel I can trust you to listen to me. From now on, I want you next to me at all times. You can still train, but I'll make sure it's nothing that's too intense or anything beyond basic skills."

I grabbed a reluctant Nikko by the hand. He and Tattoos were exchanging glances. I knew that this was probably the worst possible situation for them.

Nikko couldn't argue without admitting that he wanted to fight. I was allowing him to continue 'training' but restricting him in a way that would only bother him if he was hiding something. Whatever they were doing couldn't continue unless they wanted to come clean and hope for my permission.

I couldn't help an evil smirk from creeping onto my face. I don't think Nikko noticed, but Tattoos might have. I quickly morphed it into a sweet smile.

"Come on Nikko, let's go eat lunch. Afterwards we can train a bit. I'm sure Bianchi won't mind having another pupil." I smiled at him, pretending to be the good guy. I led him away from a stock still Tattoos, pretending not to notice the sorrowful glance he shot over his shoulder.

* * *

"Ow. Owww!" Nikko groaned as he was once again knocked to the floor. It was already obvious in the first ten minutes that he had not participated in any training. He hadn't managed to block any of Bianchi's hits, and hadn't initiated any form of attack of his own. He'd been knocked to the ground 7 times already. If I didn't know Bianchi had no intention of actually hurting him, I would have been worried. Instead, I chuckled. If he just told me the truth I wouldn't make him go through this.

"Alright then, let's take a break." Bianchi left Nikko panting on the floor and walked over to me.

"He's horrible. He can't even raise a finger in defense, much less offense. Are you sure that he's been training?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Actually I'm almost positive he hasn't, but he insists on maintaining his lies. I'm going to play along until he tells the truth." A thought suddenly occurred to me. "I'm sorry though. I know you have better things to do than waste time with Nikko."

"No, its fine. Hayato skipped training again. Because of him, I know how frustrating little brothers can be. I'll be happy to help you until Nikko opens up to you." She shared a small smile with me, allowing herself to open up her softer side.

* * *

_Click. _

The soft noise startled me out of my shallow, uneasy sleep. I felt myself twitch, but refused to allow myself any other movement. I lay perfectly still until my eyes adjusted to the dark room.

I tilted my head to the side a bit, just enough to allow myself a view of Nikko's bed. He wasn't in it.

I shot upright and my eyes flicked around the room in search of him. He'd left. I peeked at the clock. It read 2:17. Wherever Nikko went, it wasn't without reason.

I crept out of bed and tip-toed to the door. I cracked it open and peered out, down the hall. I was just in time to watch Nikko turn the corner into a different hall. It couldn't hurt to follow him right? Well, of course it could, but I did myself to convince myself that it was worth it.

I did my best to remain sneaky and unseen, though I was never as good at it as Nikko. He was more the don't-get-caught, and I was the lie-my-way-out-of-trouble. Once or twice I nearly blew it. He would pause in the middle of the hall, just as I was about to turn the corner, thinking he was farther ahead.

I'd scramble backwards then hold perfectly still hoping he hadn't heard me. For a moment he wouldn't move either, and I would fear the worst. Then he would sigh, and shake his head, as if ridding himself of his paranoia. He'd begin moving again, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

At one point, I lost track of him completely. While lurking behind, waiting for him to have enough of a head start, I accidentally allowed him to get too far ahead. I didn't catch which way he turned and ended up choosing random hallways to walk , hoping I'd just happen to run into him again.

So, I supposed it was meant to be when I was walking down a seemingly deserted passage, when I hear whispering. I noticed that one of the doors was cracked open, but had the lights turned off. If the occupants hadn't chosen that exact moment to start their conversation, I would have walked right past them.

I crouched down by the door, and strained to hear, only catching a few words.

"…sure you don't want to tell her?"

"I'm sure. I don't want… Can't let... for the best."

"I'm almost positive she'd want to know. I know… think."

"No…" Nikko's voice dropped dramatically, not allowing me to hear another word. I hadn't caught much, their voices constantly fluctuating in volume, but I'd heard enough. Thinking that I wouldn't hear anything else, I stood and tiptoed back to my room, only to lay awake until Nikko returned, 1 ½ hours later.

* * *

"What? Who? Where?" A wack on my head brought me to my senses. My head snapped up from its position on my plate of breakfast, sending food everywhere.

Fedora was calmly sitting next to me. Everyone at the table was staring at me, so basically everyone at the base. Thankfully I noticed that Nikko and Tattoos and were having breakfast on their own, so my falling asleep wouldn't raise any suspicions with them.

"As I was saying Nekko, I have an idea that may assist you in your training."

"Training?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Tsuna has an extra ring, which, from what Lal Mirch tells me, might suit you perfectly." This statement woke me up almost immediately. It also woke up Tsuna.

"Huh? I do?" Tsuna's poorly hidden confusion brought him a kick in the head from Fedora.

"Dame-Tsuna! You have the ring Lancia gave you."

"Oh," I was slightly disappointed in this, especially since it would make me be a good person. "If it was a gift Tsuna, I can understand why you wouldn't want to give it to me. You don't have to." I looked down and to the right slightly as I said this, a position I knew would gain sympathy.

"No, no! That's not it at all Nekko! I just didn't remember I had Lancia's ring." Tsuna appeared embarrassed, and was rushing to explain himself. Then to Fedora he said, "Would the ring and Nekko's flame match up?"

"The ring was made before flames could be taken into consideration, so it should be able to channel any flame. This should actually be a perfect fit for Nekko's flame." Fedora wore an evil smirk while he explained, knowing he was only being confusing.

"Then, what's my flame?"

"It'll be more fun to watch your expression when you light it for the first time." With that he hopped down from the table and started walking away. He called over his shoulder, "I'll give you the ring later." Then, "Yamamoto, let's go train."

Just as Yamamoto was about to jump up and follow Reborn, Giannini entered the room, frantically tripping over his feet.

"Excuse me everyone, I need to call an emergency meeting. We seem to have some good news."

* * *

"Here." Fedora unexpectedly tossed the ring at me. I caught it out of pure reflex. After weighing it in my hand for a moment, I brought it close to my face, examining the intricate snake design. Although though I wasn't really the biggest fan of snakes, I couldn't help admitting that the ring was beautiful.

"Even if Tsuna and the others have left to find Kyoko and Hibari, that doesn't mean you're allowed to sit here doing nothing. If you're going to help defeat Irie, you at least need to know how to light your ring."

"I wonder what my flame is…" I spoke more to myself then Fedora, since he'd already made it clear he wouldn't answer. He smirked.

"You'll see." After a moment of silence, Fedora jumped up and kicked my head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" The look on his face told me he believed me to be extremely dense for him to have to explain.

"Hurry up and light it." So, in reality it was pretty obvious.

"Oh… I knew that." I slipped the ring on my finger, and limiting myself to under a minute of staring at it in admiration, attempted to light it.

I stared at it until I felt I'd burn a hole right through it. In my head I chanted 'Flame. Flame. Flame. Flame.'

Nothing happened.

Fedora smirked as if he had expected me to fail. "I didn't expect you to get it on your first try. As I said before, you're a special case. You need to be absolutely positive in your resolution to channel your flame. This is because of both your flame, and the ring you're using." I shot him an inquisitive look, but didn't say anything.

"Imagine your resolution as a flame." Bianchi added, just entering the room.

Resolution. What was my resolution? What did I want to do here?

When I thought about, there wasn't much. Sure, I wanted to return to the past, but there wasn't much there I didn't have here. I wanted to protect Nikko, but he wasn't in any immediate danger, and I had a hard time wanting to protect him when he didn't fully trust me.

I had to use something as the basis for my resolution though, so I focused on wanting to protect Nikko. How did I channel that?

I remembered the time where Nikko was crying because he scraped his knee. Suddenly, my ring flickered a faint yellow. The second I focused on it, the barely visible flame died out.

"Horrible. Even Dame-Tsuna can do better. You're not focusing." Fedora wasn't impressed, even if I had managed to light my ring.

"But I lit the ring!" I protested.

"You didn't do it correctly. That isn't your true power. Try again."

I closed my eyes and focused on Nikko again. I recalled the time a kid, a few years older than me, was picking on him. I remembered that anger, the wish to pulverize the ruffian.

Again I felt the flame on the ring flicker to life. I glanced down in shock to see a vaguely red warmth on the ring.

"It's-it's red now."

"Wrong. You're still not doing it right. I'm losing my patience with you."

Just as I was about to close my eyes and refocus when I sensed the door creek open.

* * *

Nikko

My eyelids drooped as I struggled to stay awake. Lal was gone with Tsuna. I was the only one left to watch her.

I had been tired enough from last night. Then I'd consumed a massive amount of energy trying to slip away without Nekko noticing. She'd kept her eye on me every second since she made her "announcement" a few days ago. The only reason I got away was because she'd slept in.

Now though, I was exhausted from the effort I used making sure no one followed me. I used every trick I knew: backtrack, trick-steps, sudden pauses, meandering paths, until I was sure I was alone. Only then did I enter the room where my…. Where _she _was living.

Then I'd been forced to partake in countless repetitive baby games. Chasing her around, (she just learned to crawl) playing peek-a-boo, reading her books she probably couldn't understand. Finally, she fell asleep in a pile of blankets and pillows we'd knocked to the floor. Now, I felt like doing the same.

If I fell asleep, and she woke up, she'd definitely make enough noise to wake me up, wouldn't she? So it wouldn't really be problem if I dozed off for a few minutes, would it? No, as long as the door was shut she wouldn't be able to leave. Was the door shut? No, it was cracked open, but she wouldn't try to leave would she? No, of course not. She … wouldn't…

Those were the thoughts that drifted through my head just as I fell asleep. Of course, I never did that little girl enough credit.

I opened my eyes when I unconsciously perceived a strange quietness. Even with the two of us asleep, there had been some sort of noise. The sounds of turning, rustling of sheets, snoring, even her breathing, but there had been noise. Now it was quiet.

I felt my eyes widen in horror as they spotted the once cracked door, swung wide open. She left. She was gone. In the massive, who knows how many floors base.

After I stood gawking at the door for a moment, I jumped up and dashed out. I frantically searched around for any clue as to where she might have gone. Thankfully, I found one.

The sole of her shoe had left a scuff mark where it dragged at one point.

I went on and on, following whatever little clue I could. Sometimes another scuff mark, a splotch of drool where she must have wiped her mouth with her hand, then continued crawling. Once, I even found a hair band that must have slipped from the end of her braid.

She couldn't have gone far, so the farther I went, the more confident I felt that I'd find her before anyone else did. This hope bottomed out of my stomach when I did find her.

She was inches from yet another cracked door. (Why couldn't people close doors properly in this base?) It took me a few moments before I recognized it as the door that Nekko was training with Reborn in.

I sprinted forward with all the energy I had. I had to reach her, before she reached the door.

* * *

Nekko

I watched as Bianchi stepped through the closed door, not completely shutting it behind her. I couldn't help the wave of disappointment. I had hoped it would be Nikko. Nonetheless, I didn't fail to return the smile she aimed at me.

"I came to see how your training is going? Have you lit your flame yet?"

"I've lit it several times, but Fedora keeps saying I'm wrong." Bianchi smiled knowingly.

"That's because it isn't your true flame. You'll know when it is."

Bianchi watched as I recalled a time where Nikko had nearly been caught sneaking around and I procured an indigo flame.

"Why don't I go grab you a snack?"

"Cooked by Haru?"

"…"

I sighed. Of course Bianchi would want to cook the snack herself. "Yeah, sure I guess." Bianchi smiled yet again, and made her way to the door. She opened the door to reveal…a baby?

Nikko appeared, sprinting from down the hall. He scooped the infant up, staring at me in horror. Bianchi looked surprised, but not utterly shocked. Fedora's face was hidden by the shadow cast by the rim of his hat.

The little girl in Nikko's arms squirmed around to face me. Nikko didn't try to stop her. She wiggled her little arms at me, crying, "Mama."

I didn't move, transfixed by her perfect round head, framed by those short, black, wavy, locks of hair. Black hair that perfectly framed her eyes. Slate blue eyes, almost gray.

Realization hit me with a bang. I felt my emotions run unchecked on my face.

Shock. Surprise. Love. Anger. Disappointment. Confusion. Wonder. Shock.

My eyes were glued on the perfect little baby in front of me, and everything clicked into place. So much so, that I barely noticed the beautiful, unique flame spring to life on my ring. All that mattered was Nikko and …her.

"What's her name?"

* * *

Wow. This chapter is long too. I feel that it's poorly written, but I don't know how to fix it. Please let me know if you feel the chapters are getting too long.

The whole thing with her flame will be explained next chapter. Cookies if you can guess what it is. I don't think anyone will, even if I left clues. I'm pretty sure it's a stupid idea, but I'm adding it in anyway

Also, as for the baby's name, I'm leaving that up to you guys. There's a poll on my profile where you can vote for a name. It'll be open until May 13th. If you have a specific name in mind, leave it in a review or PM me. I'll take it into consideration.

Any reviews at all will be appreciated. Criticism… praise… advice…ideas… I take it all.

Hibari will probably reenter the story next chapter.

(PS. I don't own KHR)

(PPS Sorry for any errors.)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update!

Ahahahaha. It occurred to me that Bianchi isn't technically suppose to be in the story yet… so oh well. She's in it so you can't complain. I slightly altered the story a bit, but not much. However, more alterations will come.

* * *

**Nekko**

"N-Nekko! It's not what you think." Nikko stuttered as he struggled to come up with an excuse. This was his precious secret, what he had strived to keep hidden from me. It was the absolute _last _thing I would have thought, or wanted, him to keep me ignorant of.

"Don't give me that crap Nikko. Don't you _dare _try treating me like I'm a stupid weakling you have to protect. I'm _your _older sister. I'm the one who's in charge here, and I'm not going to stand by and let you go. You're _not_ going to try and hide _my own daughter _from me!"

Nikko paled. I was rarely, if ever, this pissed, and I was _never _thispissed at Nikko. Almost immediately the tears started.

"Nekko, I'm sorry. I just thought, I just wanted…" Nikko looked so miserable at that moment I had to remind myself he was just a little boy, my little brother, and _I _was the one who was supposed to protect him.

I stepped forward and pulled Nikko into a hug, carefully minding the little girl in his arms. "What were you thinking Nikko?"

"I just... I just couldn't let it happen." I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "I don't want _him _to be the one you end up with."

I sighed and pulled away, forced to take the girl with me because she clung so hard to my shirt. I knew immediately who "him" was, and found my suspicion confirmed by the blue-gray eyes of the girl in my arms. I couldn't help a sad chuckle and my brother.

"Nikko, you were the one who got us together. What are you afraid of? That I'll turn into a cold person like him, who can barely express my feelings? Nikko, I'm me, and he's him, and whether I love him or not that isn't going to change."I used my best comforting voice, and in the end received an apologetic smile from Nikko.

"So, what's her name?"

"Mieko."

"Mieko…what a pretty name." I spoke to the baby now, pressing my finger tip on her nose, making her giggle. I saw Nikko open his mouth to say something, but hesitate.

"Spit it out."

"Nekko, how did you know?" He seemed genuinely surprised. I snorted.

"Nikko, you aren't the best at keeping secrets. That and your lying abilities need improvement. I was sadly disappointed at your performance. I thought I trained you better." I tried to keep the conversation light. I was definitely upset with Nikko, but I wasn't going to show it.

"That's…That's not what I meant. How did you know who she was?" That was a question that I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't know. I just…saw her. I mean, her looks gave me a tip." I gently stroked her short black waves. "You know this hair is a Konowa family trait. You and I both had it when we were little. Her eyes too, they gave me a hint. This color is pretty rare. I've only met one person with them." That seemed to upset my brother.

"You saw _his _eyes and immediately thought it was your daughter!"he fumed. I chuckled at him.

"Not at all. They just confirmed what I already thought." This calmed him down enough for him to resume his questioning.

"So how exactly did you know then?"

"I just knew. I saw her and it didn't cross my mind that she could possibly anyone _but _my daughter. That and she called me Mama." I smiled a little as I thought of an acceptable answer.

Suddenly Fedora interrupted us, reminding me that we weren't alone.

"This is all a very nice family meeting and all, but I take it you haven't noticed the flame on your ring." For the first time I looked down at the flame on the ring that had been lit since the moment I laid eyes on my family.

"What the hell… is this even possible?"

"Mist is your primary flame, but I was told if you focus you can equally distribute all your other flames."

"Other flames?" I was only half listening. Most of my attention was focused on the _clear _flame on my finger. It was barely visible, the only way I could see it was by paying attention to the distortion in the air around the ring.

"You have multiple flame energies flowing in your body. In fact, you have every flame. If you concentrate you can create a flame that combines all 7 energies."

"Then why is it clear? Shouldn't it be black or something?"

"Stupid Nekko, I thought you were smart. That's simple science. Think of the flames as light."

A distant science lecture popped into mind. White light is a combination of all the colors of the rainbow. Since all the colors were represented by the flames, combined they created white light, or in this case, a clear flame.

"It's extremely rare for someone to posses all flames. I've never heard of someone being able to use them all, much less at the same time. The future you had mastered that ability, and was able to open any box, as well as boxes created uniquely for her master flame."

"Wow." Nikko gawked at the flame along with me.

"Now that you know what you're flame is and how it feels to have it lit, it should be easier for you to summon it. Try now."

Of course, before I could summon the ring, I had to extinguish the current flame. That, in itself, was a project. I had to work on calming my overprotective self into believing that Nikko and Mieko were perfectly safe and didn't need any protecting at the moment.

After the distortion in the air disappeared, I focused the image of Nikko holding Mieko in my mind. I looked down at the ring. The flame kept flicking different colors. I saw every single one except sky.

"I was also told that sky was your weakest flame. Even in the future you had some trouble channeling it equally with your other flames. You have to really focus."

I focused on my image harder. I threw myself into the picture, and then, laughing at myself, added Hibari. Of course, it was a poor representation, because he wasn't trying to kill anyone. It worked though. I could feel the harmony the sky was suppose to provide. I concentrated it onto my finger adding it to my other flames.

For a moment, the clear distortion of air returned, and I could feel the energy and power pulsing from the ring.

"That's so cool Nekko!" Nikko ogled at the flame. I flashed him a smile, and watched as the flame intensified.

"You need to be able to do that at a moment's notice, whether your family is with you or not," Reborn lectured. All I heard was the word family.

Family. Almost all my life my only family had been Nikko. I had parents, but they didn't care, so they didn't count. Now I realized my family had grown exponentially. Now I had a daughter, and (I blushed) Hibari.

Not only them, I realized. The Vongola was my family. Tsuna had given me a family. I mentally made a note to give him a big thank you hug next time I saw him.

I giggled childishly. Just that idea was hilarious. Tsuna would blush furiously. Gokudera would be pissed off at me for casually touching the tenth. Haru might be a little jealous, but I'd talk her out of it. Yamamoto would laugh and if Ryohei was there he'd yell EXTREME. Hibari would… Hibari.

Hibari was missing. My maybe boyfriend, and Mieko's father was missing. My face fell as my perfect image became not so perfect.

"Reborn, do you think they'll find him?" He didn't ask who.

"They better. If they don't, Dame-Tsuna's going to be in a load of trouble when they get back."

I smiled at Reborn and was about to thank them when Tattoos came crashing into the room.

"We're back. We ran into Gamma. Gokudera and Yamamoto were injured but in the end they were saved by-" She stopped herself as she took in the image.

I was standing holding the daughter I wasn't supposed to know about. Nikko was gawking at her. Reborn was smirking. I found myself vaguely wondering if she had been the one who didn't want me to meet Mieko. So I was slightly surprised when she smiled.

"Did she kill you for not telling her sooner?" she asked Nikko.

"Nearly."

"Tattoos, why'd you let him hide it from me? Didn't you think I should know?"

"It's all Nikko's fault. I was going to tell you eventually anyway." The way she smiled at me, I could tell I use to be her friend. Just talking to her, I could feel that I might be her friend. I felt the atmosphere turn a bit awkward, so I decided to change the subject.

"So, how did your mission go?" She answered slowly.

"We found Kyoko. Unfortunately Gokudera and Yamamoto ran into Electric Gamma, and were severely injured. Thankfully they were saved by," here she paused, carefully watching Nikko for his reaction, "Hibari."

That one name, in that one sentence, completely changed the mood in the room. Nikko was obviously surprised, and I could nearly see the gears turning in his head as he tried to decide if it was a good thing. I was completely happy. Hibari was fine. He would come and tell me about Mieko, and how we first fell in love. He'd tell me what I was like in the future. He'd be here. That was the important part. He'd be here.

For other people in the room, Tattoos' explanation held a different meaning. Bianchi was immediately asking about her brother. Reborn was asking if the injured boys would heal in time to complete their training.

It wasn't long before Bianchi had dashed out of the room, and Tattoos had finished explaining the mission to Reborn. I listened without surprise as she described how Hibari took out the feared Electric Gamma no contest. He didn't have a single A rank ring either. I smiled as I easily imagined my violent… person… biting the poor sucker to death. The second she finished relating her story I asked where he was.

"I want to see him." Tattoos smiled at my eagerness.

"He's waiting to inform the others of the findings of his mission."

"Why don't you go wait for him? You've made decent progress in your training today, so you should rest. I'm sure he'll come see you the second he's done with the other Tsuna." Reborn asked in a way that was more of a command. I found myself grudgingly agreeing to being led to Hibari's side of the base.

Reborn led me through the complex maze of base. I was silently thankful that Nikko was with us. He could memorize any route. Finally we came to a thick door. It swung open, revealing a traditionally Japanese decorated room. Inside it was a man with the classic Disciplinary committee haircut.

He smiled at me. "Ko-san, come in. Kyo-san will be with you in a moment. Why don't you wait for him in your room?" I just stared at him blankly. Ko? No one called me Ko; otherwise I'd be mixed up with Nikko. So why was this random guy calling me Ko? He seemed to realize I didn't know him. "My apologies. I don't believe you've met me. I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya. I went to school with you."

That name rang a bell. I remembered people talking about him as Hibari's sort of personal assistant. I smiled at him hesitantly.

"Of course Nikko-san and Mieko-chan can accompany you. Though, I feel that Nikko-san might be more comfortable in his own room." I looked at Nikko, waiting for his answer.

"I have my own room here?"

"Yes, Ko-san arranged for you to have a room just down the hall from hers. I could lead you there if you want." I twitched as I heard he still insisted on calling me Ko.

"Uh… no thanks. I think for right now I'd be better off sticking with Nekko. Maybe later." Nikko seemed pleased. I could understand why. Maybe now he'd finally believe I wouldn't forget him if I got involved with Hibari.

Kusakabe led us to a large room. It followed the same theme as the other. It was simple but immensely large. I sat on the king size bed, laying Mieko down beside me, since she was falling asleep in my arms. I lay in down beside her, and there was still room left for Nikko to plop down on the other side of her.

* * *

**TYL Hibari**

It was such a nuisance. Being forced to save these two herbivores. They even had their Vongola rings, and they couldn't take down as weak an herbivore as Gamma. I'm sure even Nekko would have been able to take them… Nekko.

If all had gone according to Irie and Sawada's plan, she should have switched for her younger version. The version that didn't know about Mieko, possible hated rather than loved me, and was completely devoted to protecting her brother.

I worried slightly. I'd have to explain everything to her, and that meant talking about my feelings. I'd barely gotten through that the first time and now I'd have to completely start over. Plus now I'd have to explain about our daughter.

Nevertheless, I felt the strange eagerness I always felt when I was with Nekko. At first I hadn't been able to explain it, and it'd been a while before I could identify it as "love". But the fact of the matter is that's what it was. I loved Nekko.

As soon as I entered the Vongola base I'd see her and Mieko. I couldn't help the small smile creeping its way onto my features. I was thankful no one was with me as I walked to see Tsunayoshi and his family. A moment later I reached the room where the injured persons were being treated. I assumed Tsunayoshi and Nekko would be in there as well, fussing over them. By now Nekko should have uncovered her sun flame, if not her master flame, and she would be working on healing their wounds.

I knocked the door open with a tonfa. Inside I saw the herbivores Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sawada, Bianchi, Fuuta, and Nekko's friend, Lal Mirch. I found myself surprised at not seeing Nekko. I had entered a room crowded with herbivores for no reason.

"Hibari-san!" Sawada greeted me enthusiastically. I returned the favor by tonfa-ing his face.

"Where's-" I stopped myself when the baby entered the room.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Infant."

"Please refrain from hitting Tsuna, even if it is his fault." At this point the infant jumped up and landed a neat kick on the side of Sawada's face, opposite the spot where I hit him. "Dame-Tsuna, can't you see that Hibari doesn't want to talk to you?"The infant surprised me as always.

"Eh?" Apparently he surprised Tsuna as well.

"Hibari, I'm sure that whatever findings you wanted to inform Tsuna of can wait a little longer. It's obvious that you'd rather be with your family right now. In fact, they're rather eager to see you as well."

They were eager to see me? I was definitely leaving then, especially since that room was so crowded.

"Infant, where are they?"

"I left them at the entrance to your side of the base. I don't know where Kusakabe led them after that." After being told the information I needed I turned to leave. The second I stepped out of the door I heard a chorus of shocked "What!"s and "Hibari has a family!"s. I was about to turn around and bite them to death, when I realized that ten years ago I wouldn't have believed I had a family either. I decided to leave them be just this one time.

I stepped into my base, immediately finding Kusakabe waiting for me.

"Kusakabe, go inform the herbivores of our findings." I instructed him.

"Of course Kyo-san. Ko-san, Nikko-san, and Mieko-chan are all waiting for you in your room. I think they may have fallen asleep though."

"All of them?" My eyes flashed dangerously.

"Y-yes…"He shuffled his feet nervously and his eyes flickered away, breaking our eye contact. That way he didn't see the tonfa coming to smash his chin up. He didn't cry out, though I knew it hurt.

"Kusakabe, you know better than to let her fall asleep. I assume you didn't bother telling her to take her ring off either."

"N-no. Kyo-san. I just thought that since Nikko-san and Mieko-chan were with her, maybe she wouldn't be as troubled as she normally is."

"Fool, you should have known better."I walked away without biting him to death. I didn't have time to. The idiot let Nekko fall asleep. I had to get to her before her nightmares started. The second I walked into the room I could tell I was too late.

Nekko's eyes were flicking around beneath her eyelids. Every few seconds she twitched. Every time she twitched, the ring on her finger flickered with a flame. I strode forward, hoping to wake her up before she started thrashing. I grabbed her arms in an attempt to hold her still as her twitches became more violent.

"Nekko." I shook her gently. Well, it was gently for me, but to most people would have been considered rather rough. I knew better than to think that it would wake her up, but I tried anyway. I threw my tonfa at Nikko, hitting him squarely on the head. He, due to constantly being woken by his sister, was thankfully a light sleeper.

"What! Huh!" he glanced around searching for the one who had woke him up. I glared at him.

"Herbivore, I blame you for this."

"Wake her up."

"It's not that simple. She's too sleeping too deeply." He didn't seem to get it.

"She fell asleep with the ring on her finger. She can't control the flames while she's sleeping. She's going to hurt someone, probably herself."

"W-what should I do?"

"Wake up Mieko."

"Right, to move her so she won't get hurt."

"Herbivore, listen to the words coming from my mouth or I'll bite you to death. I said _wake _her up, not move her."

"Fine." I watched Nikko walk over and attempt to wake up Mieko by gently shaking her. I chuckled as her arm automatically lashed out, hitting his face with an audible _thwack_. "OWW!" the only other result he produced was causing her to roll over.

"Herbivore quickly." I watched as he quickly poked her side and ducked as she lashed out again. This repeated itself for three times before my daughter's eyes finally fluttered open. Now she consciously smacked Nikko across the face before rolling over. In this position she could clearly see her parents, especially her twitching mother.

"Mama." She gently placed a hand on her mother's neck, in an attempt to calm her down. Even without a ring or the conscious ability to control her flame, her rain attribute was quickly made evident. Immediately Nekko's movements calmed themselves, her breathing became even, and her muscles relaxed. Now it would be much easier to wake her up, even though she had been thoroughly treated with tranquility flames.

I shook her again, watching as her eyes slowly pried themselves open.

"H-Hibari?" I stiffened. She hadn't called me that in years. I was about to correct her when she giggled. "Or, I guess, can I call you Kyoya?" I smiled at that, not hesitating in pressing my lips against hers. She opened her eyes wide in shock. A moment later I pulled away.

She tenderly raised a finger to her lips before smiling hesitantly. She shot up from her position lying down to place a peck on my lips, before returning her head to the pillow.

"Hmmm… why am I so tired…" her eyelids quivered, as if she was struggling to keep them open.

"You were having a nightmare, so we had to use some rain flames to calm you down."

"Rain flames?" I glanced at Mieko, who was settling back in to continue her nap.

"Here." I slipped the snake ring off her finger, setting it on the table next to the bed. I scooped up Mieko and carried her to her room next door, setting her in her crib. I directed the herbivore to his room, and watched as he left, glaring at me. Didn't her like me ten years ago? I didn't really care what he thought of me, but Nekko would.

I slid onto the bed next to her, sliding my arms around her. I smiled as she snuggled in next to me. I held her until she fell asleep, and even though it was only three o'clock, allowed myself to drift into my usual shallow sleep. Just before I dozed off, I found myself realizing I might not have to explain anything. Of course, I didn't know that the girl beside me had drifted off thinking the exact opposite.

* * *

Okay. This chapter is done. Hibari is OOC, but is it too bad, or is it acceptable?

As for the flame, I couldn't decide which to pick for her, so I said: Why not all of them? Normally I don't like people creating their own flames, but I didn't really make it up. It could be an actual flame in the actual show. Gokudera can use two flames at a time, so why can't Nekko use seven?

I have another ridiculous surprise in store for the next chapter. This story is actually coming to a close.

Anyone want to recommend a box weapon for her, or an ending to the story? I need a little help.

Sorry if some of the sentences in this chapter are awkward. I wasn't really in a writing mood when I made this.

Seriously though, I could use some advice. I pretty much think I know how this is going to end up, but I'm sort of stuck getting there. If I don't get a better idea I will use the ridiculous surprise I mentioned before. so... review please. If you do review, recommend something please! I live off reviews... well, reviews and pizza...and gummy bears... and cheetos... anyway review!

Just one last thing. Reviews mean more to me now than ever. The traffic tool on my account is down. The only way I know if I'm getting hits is through reviews. Normally, when I only get a few reviews, I take comfort in the number of hits. I can't do that anymore! You must review! Please! For the sake of my sanity. For the sake of this story. Review! Thank you to those who do review.

Don't own KHR. Just Nekko, Nikko, and Mieko. Does that say something about my creativity to you?


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviews! I love all the people who read my story! Hmm… most people give cookies but… BROWNIES IF YOU REVIEW! (For me… ;) maybe I'll share)

BTW, sorry for the long wait, but now I'm on summer vacation, so I'll be quicker with the updates.

* * *

"Nnnnnn…" I was so warm… so comfortable… I snuggled closer to the source of the amazing warmth. The warmth hugged me back. Wait, since when could warmth hug?

My eyes snapped open and I very nearly jumped straight off the bed. I would have to, if it hadn't been for the warmth clinging to me tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice of the warmth questioned me. That stopped me from squirming. I knew that voice. I turned my head for the first time and took in the sight of the "warmth" lying next to me. He was also known as Hibari Kyoya.

"O-oh… it's you." I blinked, trying to recall why the hell I was sleeping next to Hibari Kyoya. His eyes were slightly narrowed, something they weren't a moment ago. Then he seemed to relax, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Who else would it be?" I was about to squeak an answer when he pulled me close to him and planted a kiss on my unprepared lips. Suddenly the memories of the previous night (Afternoon?) rushed back to me.

"Oh my gosh. You… I… we… Mieko… we…oh my gosh." I just stared at him.

"Hmph." I could see him getting ready to kiss me again, when someone pushed our door open without knocking. Of course the only person who would dare do that would be Nikko, who of course was holding a squirming Mieko. I smiled at the two of them, immediately sitting up and patting the bed beside me.

I scooted over to make room for the pair, forcing myself to ignore Nikko's stony face. He placed Mieko beside me before climbing onto the bed as well. I immediately scooped up Mieko and tickled her belly, making her giggle. I laughed with her and teased her a bit more before turning my attention to the still cold Nikko.

"Did you sleep well?" He nodded somberly before returning the question. It was obviously just to be polite. He knew I never slept without nightmares. I was about to shake my head in the usual response when I realized I didn't remember having a nightmare. My brow furrowed as I tried to recall the one that I must have had, but I came up blank. Nikko stared at me inquisitively.

A small chuckle was heard to my left, and all eyes turned to Hibari. Even Mieko, who had been quite content sitting on my lap wiggled out of my arms to flop on top of her father.

"Daddy," she cooed. He acknowledged her with a gentle pat on the head before answering Nikko's question for me.

"Of course she slept well." He openly smirked now, "She was with me after all." I could see the anger building up under Nikko's calm face. Hibari just smirked at him.

"W-Why don't we all eat breakfast?" I squeaked, trying to break the tension. I stood up, grabbing Nikko's hand as I went. "Hib-Kyoya?" He merely shrugged, scooping up Mieko with one arm and hopping off the bed. He twined his fingers with my hand and started towing me along. I, in turn, pulled Nikko, so we formed a small human chain.

He led us to what I guessed was his kitchen, before releasing my hand. I let go of Nikko and the two of us sat at a small round table. Hibari plopped Mieko into my lap and pulled out a pan to start cooking. We all sat in an awkward silence leaving the frying pan the only source of noise.

Eventually Hibari was done cooking and he served us each a plate of omelets. I cut a piece of mine and slowly placed it in my mouth. I chewed the piece slowly and my eyes widened as I recognized the flavors in the egg. Inside it was filled with bacon, avocado, some plain ham, tomato, and loads and loads of Tapatio.

It was the omelet I made Nikko for breakfast all the time. He didn't actually like it, but I did, so I made it nearly every day anyway. I realized I hadn't had one since we arrived in the future, seeing as all the cooking was done by the other girls. "Mmmm…" I closed my eyes in appreciation and quickly shoveled in another piece. "I've missed these…"

Hibari just smirked and sat down to eat his own omelet. Nikko only picked at his, obviously not wanting to eat an omelet he had repeatedly told me he didn't like. I was nearly finished with mine when I realized Mieko didn't get anything.

"Umm… what does she eat?" I felt a little stupid asking, but I didn't know her likes and dislikes yet.

"Just give her a piece of the omelet," Hibari replied. I stared at him incredulously. Before I could protest he was giving her a piece of hot sauce-filled egg right in front of me. She took it and scarfed it down, not showing any sign of displeasure at the spicy sauce. Her only response was to wiggle her fingers and whine, "More!"

I was suddenly struck with inspiration. I stood and placed her carefully in Nikko's lap. "If you let her eat yours I'll make you something you actually like." He smiled at my offer.

"Please," he agreed. At that point I was surprised to see Hibari rolling his eyes.

"Nekko, don't trouble yourself. Mieko can have mine." He said, gesturing at his unfinished plate. "There's nothing wrong with the herbivore's food. He just doesn't want to eat anything I touched." I frowned at Hibari's words, and Nikko glared.

Suddenly my brother stood, handing his niece to me. "Nekko, I'm going to see Lal." He stalked out of the room without another word.

"You didn't have to do that. Nikko doesn't like spicy foods. Why couldn't you just let me make him something else?" I was angry now. I might have been in love with Hibari in this time, but Nikko was still my little brother.

"There wasn't anything spicy in his omelet. He was just too much of an herbivore to try it..." Now that I heard his explanation, I softened up a little, but not completely.

"Stop calling him herbivore!" I smacked him lightly. Then I told him, "I'm going to go with him." Without waiting for his response I spun around and walked briskly after my brother. It wasn't long before he fell in step beside me, yet again encasing my fingers in his.

After another minute of speed walking we caught up to Nikko. I know he heard us, since he quickened his pace as we neared, but he didn't turn around. I unwound my fingers from Kyoya's and grabbed Nikko's hand.

"Nikko, slow down. It's not a race." I shot him a smile when he complied. Kyoya stepped up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me through the unrecognizable labyrinth of passages. We all walked in silence. Even Mieko seemed to comprehend the tense atmosphere.

I tried breaking the awkwardness more than once. Directing questions at the two "men" beside me. They were both being stubborn and would respond with short, unelaborated answers. Finally I couldn't take the hostile glares shot from Nikko from Hibari and back.

I stopped short in my tracks, pulling the two with me. Nikko glanced at me worriedly while Hibari simply looked away arrogantly, as if he knew what I was going to say. I kneeled down so I'd be closer to Nikko's height. I looked at him right in the eye, waiting until he did the same to start.

"Nikko, I know it isn't easy. Everything, everything is changing… but you have to understand that it might be better. I get that right now you don't really like Hibari-san, but please give him a chance. He might not be the same guy we knew ten years ago. He could be nicer, or more mature. Please, just give him a chance for me." I gave him my super secret pity gaining stare. He sighed (not even he was immune).

"Yeah, Nekko, okay…" He still looked a bit down.

"Hey Nikko, you'll always be my best guy." I winked at him before abruptly standing and roughly patting his head. I didn't look at him as I grabbed his hand to continue towing him along. I didn't have to, to know there was a small smile on his face.

Eventually, we reached the kitchen Kyoko and Haru always used to cook. Based on the all the noise of commotion and voices, _everyone _was in there. I suddenly realized how awkward it'd be if I suddenly walked in there, holding hands with Hibari, who was holding a little girl. There would be _a lot _of questions to answer.

Before I really had a chance to think about it, Hibari pushed me through the door. Nikko stepped through the door ahead of me, pulling me with an evilly innocent look on his face. He really wanted me to suffer.

At first everyone just glanced and said good morning. Then they did a double take. Kyoko and Haru seemed to be the first to notice. They stood and gawked, glancing back and forth between each other and Hibari and I. Then was Tsuna… then Yamamoto, Gokudera, until the whole room was staring at us. Even Lambo and Ipin, who didn't really get what was going on, were staring at us. The room was awkwardly silent, no one daring to make a noise. I was too embarrassed to move.

Mieko also noticed all the eyes on her. Of course, any little kid who's ever had a room full of people staring at them dead silent will tell you it's not a pleasant feeling. So I really couldn't blame her when she burst out in tears, thinking they were all mad at her.

"E-eh?" I looked at Kyoya frantically wondering what to do. I lightly bounced her up and down hoping the motion would calm her. "Shh…it's okay…it's okay." I chanted to her. Then to Kyoya, "Do something!"

He yawned lazily, "Why should I?"

"Because she's your daughter and you have a responsibility to raise her! That includes comforting her when she's crying for no reason!" He rolled my eyes but raised his hand to pat her head. After having her head lightly tapped by her father Mieko's tears stopped and her cries calmed down to light hiccups.

"Thanks," I said, smiling to him. I held perfectly still as he leaned in to peck my cheek. Then I was forced back to reality as the voices that matched the staring eyes began to speak.

"What the fuck! What'd you do to Hibari?" Gokudera breached the subject with absolutely no tack.

"G-Gokudera… you shouldn't s-say things like that." Tsuna scolded him, eyeing Hibari suspiciously.

"Yeah! We should congratulate them. Congratulations you guys!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Nekko-chan, why didn't you tell us before?" Haru questioned.

There was a lot of chatter and questions going on around the room. A lot of angry and nervous comments and questions were voiced. They, of course ended when Hibari pulled out his trusty pair of tonfas.

"Herbivores, be quiet before I bite you to death." Of course, the room quieted in under a second.

"Ah, Kyoya! You didn't have to do that!" While it was very awkward for me, and there were some rather rude comments (from Gokudera) most everyone was simply giving congratulations. It wasn't nearly as bad as I imagined it.

"Ch. I already let you convince me into sitting through this once. There's no way I'm listening to it again."

"Already?"I asked him.

He fixed me with a stare, still holding his tonfas threateningly. "When we announced our engagement."

_That _caused the chaos I was afraid of. Everyone was choking on their breakfast and giving me suspicious looks. I couldn't hear myself think over the noise that ensued. Mieko looked like she was getting pretty pissed off.

"I'll bite you to death!" It took me a minute to realize it was my one year old daughter speaking.

"You taught her how to say that!" I shot Kyoya an incredulous stare. He answered with another shrug.

"She picked it up on her own."

I was pretty surprised when they actually shut up. I mean, she was only one after all. Perhaps they were afraid she inherited her father's knack for settling things with insanely immense strength and violence. The room stared at me expectantly.

"So… I guess you've all figured out now that I'm engaged-" "Married." "Married to Kyoya. I also have this little girl named Mieko."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Nekko –chan? She's so cute!" Haru asked. I looked at Nikko evilly, who had abandoned me to sit next to Tattoos.

"Nikko can answer that question better than I can." All eyes turned to him. He ignored the stares and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"W-Well… LAL CAN ANSWER THAT!" he shouted suddenly, diverting attention from himself.

"Oh no, this is definitely a question for Nikko." She winked at me.

"Well, you see… Nekko didn't really know about Mieko until yesterday actually." Hibari glanced at me surprised: that was news to him.

"Eh? Why not?" Haru questioned poor Nikko.

"Well, I actually kept it a secret from her. I didn't think she'd really be better off knowing." This earned a mutter of disapproval from the crowd. At this point I thought I'd step in and save his neck.

"He didn't want it to interfere with any training. Right Nikko?" I didn't pause for him to agree. "Of course, when he realized that it would actually help me draw out my flame, he told me right away." My little brother looked surprised at my upright lie.

"So how did your training go Nekko? You find your flame?" Just as expected, Tsuna leaped at the chance to change the subject to less awkward topics. I smiled and was about to respond when Fedora intervened.

"Dame-Tsuna, you fell for that one so easily. That was exactly what Nekko wanted you to say!"

"Damn woman! Stop trying to trick the tenth! He's way to amazing to fall for your cheap tricks!"

"You fell for it didn't you Gokudera?" I ignored his comment and answered coolly. Hibari unfortunately was not so cool about it. His eyes glinted dangerously as he stepped forward, tonfas at the ready.

"What did you say to her herbivore?"

"Eh! Gokudera didn't mean it Hibari-san. He's actually really interested in Nekko-chan's flame… Right, Gokudera?" Gokudera blushed furiously at being questioned by his boss.

"O-of course tenth! Won't you show me your flame Nekko?"

"I-I don't have my ring…" I was using it as an excuse, but it was the truth. I'd left it in the room. So, I was very surprised when Kyoya tossed me not one, but two rings. I caught them both, and immediately slipped on the familiar ring I used to summon my flames. The other I held in my hand to examine a moment longer.

It was a simple band of white gold with a beautiful center decoration of purple amethyst and a diamond. The way they were carved they fit together perfectly to look as if it was one stone of intertwining colors. For some reason, though they looked nothing alike, it reminded me of a yin and yang symbol.

I realized at once it must be my engagement ring. I slipped it on my finger without another moment's hesitation.

"So show it to us…"

I was about to protest when Bianchi grabbed Haru and Kyoko, telling them they should go start on the laundry or something. She winked at me as she passed. She obviously wanted me to show the group.

I closed my eyes and focused the image of my family in my head. Then I giggled as I realized I didn't need to use my imagination for that. That picture was displayed perfectly right before my eyes. I looked down and saw the distortion of air around my ring.

I waited for them to acknowledge it, when I realized that they hadn't noticed it yet. It wasn't something you could see unless you paid close attention, and they were all looking for a colored flame. Before I could point it out to them Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Are all you herbivores blind?" They looked confused at his statement.

"Nekko, elaborate for them." Fedora commanded, irritated at the lack of observation in his students.

I allowed my focus to drop a little, causing my ring to flicker between the flame colors. They gasped as they saw every element represented.

"Now, let me show you my flame again." I created the clear flame again, holding my hand up so they could see well. "My flame is a combination of all the elements." They all gaped at the ring, except for Gokudera who seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly he stood and dashed out of the room, calling out an apology to Tsuna behind him.

I spent the next few days watching Kyoya beat Tsuna up. It was somewhat scary watching my super strong husband beat up my closest friend. It was never as bad as that first day though. It had seemed like he was really ready to kill Tsuna.

Fortunately, Tsuna pulled through and ended up with some new gloves. They were supposed to be stronger, but they seemed to be a little too strong, seeing as he kept crashing himself into things.

Other than that I spent some time practicing on lighting my flame. Now that I knew what it looked like and how to summon it, it was much easier. I also worked on opening my box weapons. They were both created especially for my master flame, allowing me to channel all attributes with them.

One was a dagger. I could make it multiply, use it to heal wounds by stabbing them, or I could just charge it with a flame and spread it through the air with a slash or a stab.

My second box was an animal. She was a beautiful black panther. She was almost twice as big as me, but long and slender. Her name was Mokumoku because when she walked she was completely silent and stealthy. I found that Mieko took a great liking to her, and enjoyed sitting on her back when I wasn't training with the cat.

My final box weapon was another animal. It was a small fly that I could open without much notice. I was informed by Hibari and Tattoos that I only used it when I was losing spectacularly. The insect would fly unnoticed (hopefully) to my enemy. When it was close I'd strengthen the cloud flame as necessary and from there it would multiply and attack or, a lot of the time, do something sneaky. I was told I used this to steal boxes by allowing it to slip into a jacket before multiplying. Then it would carry the box in numbers out, and I could use that as a secret weapon. Other times it would slip up an enemy's nose or down a throat, and then multiply, killing from the inside out.

I didn't like this box weapon and I hoped I never had to use it. The idea of using it to steal and cheat, or kill someone in a way they couldn't fight back was horrible. I still couldn't even imagine killing someone, seeing as I use to be such a wimpy pathetic little girl.

When he wasn't training Tsuna, Hibari came to watch me. Sometimes he even muttered tips and practiced with me. I usually turned down his offer, because truth be told, he was way too strong for me to have as a sparring partner.

Then there was the time I spent just sitting with him, talking. I asked him questions nonstop and forced him to answer. He obviously didn't enjoy being at the center of the conversation, and took longer than necessary responding. I made up for it by placing my head in my lap and allowing him to stroke my hair, which seemed to calm him down.

It occurred to me that he seemed a lot gentler than he use to be. It was a change, I felt, was for the better. While he still gave out plenty of threats, it was rare to find him actually injuring someone (though he still had his moments). When I asked him about it he said it was completely and undeniably my fault.

"What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes at me and decided to ignore that question. Kusakabe, who happened to be walking through the room at that moment, answered for him.

"Kyo-san is talking how you'd always ignore him if he did something you found an overreaction. You wouldn't start talking to him until he made some sort of an apology, even if it wasn't much." I smiled, that sounded like something I might do. In fact, it was something I'd already considered doing.

I very nearly did that every time he called Nikko an herbivore. In fact, I actually started ignoring him when he nearly killed Tsuna, but he forced himself back into my attention when he said, "Don't start that again. I'm doing this because the infant asked me to, and it's always good to have him owe you a favor." When I'd looked to Fedora he'd nodded and I had no choice to believe him and continue speaking to Kyoya, regardless of the fact he nearly killed Tsuna.

It was a day that Kyoya and I were on his side of the base, playing with Mieko, that Kusakabe came to find us.

"There has been a ring signal detected near Kokuyo land. They're requesting all the guardians to meet in the conference room." I looked at Kyoya expectantly. All he did was look at his watch and yawn.

"It's about time, too. Kusakabe, attend the meeting for us. Report back on what the herbivores decide."

As I watched Kusakabe exit the room I questioned Kyoya, "Why aren't we going? If there's a ring signal, couldn't that be the enemy?"

"It's of no importance. We'll deal with those herbivores when they arrive at the base." He obviously knew something he wasn't letting on.

"What do you mean?" I asked fixing him with my super secret stare. He glanced at his watch again.

"You'll see in a bit." I was about to ask for more information when Mieko suddenly yawned.

"I'm tired," she muttered her eyelids drooping. I smiled, scooping her up off the floor where she was playing, and laying her down on the couch beside us. I covered her with a blanket Kyoya handed me, yawning myself.

"You should take a nap too." He suggested, but the tone of his voice made it more of a command. As he spoke he slipped the ring off my finger. I realized there'd be no way I'd be able to object. I nodded reluctantly, already sleepily curling into a ball, my head in his lap.

I slept dreamlessly, as had become the custom since Kyoya had returned. It felt as if I'd only gotten about ten minutes of sleep though, when a loud voice and a shift beneath me woke me up.

"VOIIIIII!" An unfamiliar voice vibrated through me. Based on the volume it seemed as if the whole base could hear it. My head shifted again as Kyoya removed it from his lap, placing it instead on the couch. He stood up, murder in his eyes.

"Where're ya goin'?" I yawned.

"To destroy the one who's disturbing the peace." If I'd been paying attention I would've noticed the glint in his eyes, but I wasn't. I was still more than half asleep, so I didn't fully process his words and tone.

"Don't kill anybody Kyoya…" I murmured unintelligibly before rolling over and falling back asleep. Just before sleep consumed me completely, I heard him reply.

"I won't promise anything…"

* * *

**TYL Hibari**

I stalked out of the room Nekko and Mieko were sleeping in, heading to the meeting room. Those damn Varia bastards were disturbing the peace. I walked quickly but quietly, finally arriving to smash open the door of the room.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I glare back. "Which one of you herbivores disturbed the peace and woke Nekko up?" I asked, even though I knew it was the one on the monitor. Unfortunately, you couldn't bite a monitor to death, so someone else would have to be his replacement.

I was about to turn on Sawada, since he was the leader of the herbivores, but was interrupted by Squalo.

"Stay alive brats!" He shouted, before the screen went black. Then before I could attack him, I was yet again interrupted. This time by Sasagawa stepping in, holding an unconscious Chrome Dokuro in his arms. This put a permanent pause to my actions. I irritably put my tonfas away.

Everyone was stupidly surprised by his arrival. I, on the other hand, was extremely irritated. I wanted nothing more than to leave the room, but because of my own attachment to Nekko I was unable to. First I had to attend to the caretaking of Chrome Dokuro, or Nekko would start ignoring me again.

Turning to the woman I knew was named Bianchi, I commanded, "Make sure to treat this herbivore. I'll send Nekko to see her when she wakes up." She nodded understandingly. Then to Kusakabe I commanded, "Stay until the end of the meeting." That said I found myself free to walk back out of the room and back to my family.

As I entered the room I'd left Nekko in I found her sitting upright, chewing on her lip in worry. The instant she saw me she jumped up and ran over. "Where were you? Please, please tell me you didn't hurt anyone." She seemed generally worried.

"What makes you think I hurt someone?" I was a little surprised she cared where I was. Not that I showed it.

"Because right before you left you said you were going to destroy the person who was disturbing the peace!" It surprised me she remembered. I'd thought she was too much asleep to recall what happened.

"Yes, but unfortunately I was interrupted before I could complete my goal." She sighed in relief.

"What were you interrupted by?" She fixed me with a stare she seemed to believe would trap me into answering her questions. I found she always used it when she didn't believe I would answer her. She seemed to have the impression it was invincible, since her herbivore brother always caved when she looked at him like that.

"I'll introduce you later. Right now, sleep."

"Why are you always trying to force me into taking naps?" I yawned in response, laying down on the couch next to her. (It was really a very large couch).

"Because I'm sleepy," I closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep. I heard her sigh and lie down next to me. I realized it was about time for Mieko to wake up, but the herbivore would take care of her. Right now, I needed sleep. I drifted off to the sound of Nekko's breathing.

* * *

Is it just me or is this chapter really boring? I think it's really boring. It's long _and _boring.

I decided to save the surprise for the next chapter. I left some hints here and there. Thanks for reading.

BROWNIES IF YOU REVIEW! (If you don't like brownies then too bad!)

PS. Sorry for typos. I don't own Reborn.


	13. Chapter 13

Nekko

We were woken up, well I was woken up, by Kusakabe later that afternoon. Apparently, Kyoya had been awake for the past two and a half hours and didn't feel the need to wake me. If Kusakabe hadn't come in I probably would have slept straight through the night until the next morning.

Mieko was also awake. Now, any normal one-year-old would have made enough noise to wake me, seeing as I was a fairly light sleeper. However, Mieko wasn't ordinary. She was a baby with Hibari Kyoya for a father, and she shared his belief that any unnecessary and overly loud noise should be punished.

Yet, what really irritated me was that fact that Tattoos was also there. She came over on the pretense of resting and maybe talking with me a bit. She also didn't feel the need to wake me up. Instead she was conversing in a low voice with Kyoya and playing quietly with Mieko.

So it came to be that I slept for most of the afternoon, and probably would have continued sleeping if Kusakabe did not burst into the room unexpectedly. Fortunately, Kusakabe _did _enter the room, slamming the door open and panting noisily, earning disapproving glares from both Kyoya and Mieko. I sat up, startled awake by the sudden noise.

"Kyo-pant-san…" it was obvious he had done a lot of running to get here. "Chrome-san is ill… Reborn-san, Sawada, and Bianchi-san are…" Kusakabe broke off panting again.

Not waiting for Kusakabe to finish telling us what he wanted, Kyoya grabbed my hand and began towing me out of the room. I was really surprised, and recovered my senses just in time to turn around and ask Tattoos to stay with Mieko.

Kyoya walked swiftly, and while I was normally able to keep up, I stumbled more than once in my sleepy state. To my surprise we took a detour that led us to Nikko's room. He entered without knocking, ignoring my reproving look. Nikko looked up from the Shonen manga he was reading.

"Follow herbivore." Kyoya turned on his heel almost before he finished speaking. I shrugged at Nikko's questioning glance, already being pulled along again. A few seconds later I heard the pounding of Nikko's feet as he jogged to catch up with us. He walked beside me silently, occasionally glancing at Hibari.

After a while we stopped in front of a door. To my surprise Kusakabe was already there, waiting for us. He must have run all the way back to beat us there. I was pulled out of my speculations by Kyoya handing me a ring. I stared at it blankly for a moment before realizing it was my ring. I immediately slipped it on my finger.

To my surprise Kyoya turned to speak to us.

"We are about to enter one of the medical rooms of the Vongola base. You are going to-"

"Kyo-san, there's no time. Her condition's worsening." Kyoya glared at Kusakabe for interrupting him, but seemed to take heed of what he said. Instead of finishing his explanation he allowed Kusakabe to usher us inside.

My eyes opened wide at the scene in front of me. Tsuna was holding the hand of a girl in a bed, who seemed to be coughing up blood. Bianchi was shouting about missing organs, and Fedora was standing grimly in the corner.

After a quick glance around, I focused on the sick girl. She had purple pineapple hair and an eye patch over her right eye. She was horribly skinny, so much so that her stomach seemed to cave in and her arms were bone. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She seemed so familiar.

I glanced at Nikko next to me. He didn't show any signs of recognizing her. In fact, he seemed rather confused as to why we were there.

I unconsciously took a step forward. Then, realizing what I'd done, I looked to Kyoya. He nodded. I took slow cautious steps forward. As I neared I heard Tsuna talking to her.

"Chrome, stay here! Hold on!" he was shouting at her. I strained my memory as I stared down at her weak figure. No matter how hard I thought, the name Chrome didn't ring a bell.

"Boss… Mukuro-sama…" she whispered. Her voice triggered the memory. I knew exactly who she was, and I couldn't believe it.

I heard myself gasp, and my hand flew to my mouth. My eyes welled up with tears. Nikko, who had followed me to the bed, looked up surprised.

"N-nagi…" I managed to whisper before I broke down crying.

**_

* * *

_**

Ten-Year-Earlier Hibari

I glared at the herbivores in the hallway as I passed. They all stepped out of my way. It pissed me off how well behaved they had been lately. It gave me no one to bite death, and I _really _wanted to bite someone to death.

They were dead quiet. Everyone was standing by themselves, and couldn't be considered crowding. Everyone was following the dress code, uniforms perfectly aligned, right down to the last straight tie. Everyone also seemed particularly scared of me, which I supposed was due to the fact I had been even more ruthless recently when biting herbivores to death.

I was very irritable lately. Not only had Infant, Kitten, and Kitten's herbivore disappeared, now Sawada and most of his herbivore group was gone as well. It seemed likely they had all disappeared because of that purple bazooka.

I considered returning to the cow herbivore, who had possession of the bazooka, but that would be involving myself with his herbivorous group. That was something I didn't want to do.

I reached my office and sat down at my desk, looking out the window. From there I had a clear view of the students arriving early, and view of the street. I was lost in thought when I noticed a red haired boy being bullied at the front of the school.

I didn't recognize him as a student at Namimori. He was wearing a school uniform I recognized from a different school. The bike that lay next to him gave me the impression he was on his way to school when he was knocked down.

I realize that this would be a chance to bite people to death. I opened my window wide, then, already pulling out my tonfas, jumped out it. I walked quickly towards the front gate. The ruffians, which were facing the school, and saw me coming, panicked and ran away.

I decided I'd bite them to death later. I turned to the red-headed, bespectacled herbivore. He was straightening his glasses, picking up his things. All his pencils, books, paper, etc., littered the ground. I watched silently as he shoved his things back into his bag.

Finally he had cleared up all the school things covering the floor, and I gripped my tonfas tighter, preparing to bite him to death. But the herbivore was doing something rather odd: he was looking around, as if he's misplaced something.

Then, quite suddenly, he lunged, landing several feet to his left. When he sat back up, he was cradling something in his arms. He turned around to walk back to his bag, allowing me to view what he was clutching to his chest. It was a purple bazooka, just like the one that had caused Koneko and her herbivore to vanish.

I smirked at the herbivore, which seemed to have noticed me for the first time. I raised my tonfas. It was going to be fun biting the herbivore to death.

**_

* * *

_**

I leaned back in my chair, staring at the weapon on my desk. The herbivore hadn't known what it was. He refused to tell me where he'd gotten it and why he was carrying it around. Before I knew it I'd wacked him with my tonfa out of irritation and he was out cold. He really was an herbivore.

So now I was back in my office, with the bazooka, and no clue as to what to do with it.

The logical thing was to fire it at someone, and watch what happened. However, it would be really idiotic to fire it at myself. Firing it at a random person could cause trouble, more trouble than I could fix easily with my tonfas.

Suddenly, two members of the committee burst into the room, annoyingly noisy. They were talking loudly to each other, about some herbivore they'd bitten to death. They stopped dead when they realized I was in the room. They were stupid herbivores. How could they not expect me to be there; it was _my _office.

"H-Hibari-sama! W-We didn't see you there," one of them stuttered. They both flinched when I stood up. This was the perfect opportunity. The weapon could be used to discipline them.

"You are disturbing the peace. You must be punished." They trembled in fear as I approached them with the bazooka. When I was a few feet away, I stopped, surprising them by suddenly firing the weapon.

When the pink smoke cleared, I discovered two men in their places. I recognized them immediately as the ones I'd just shot, but they looked oddly older. They were filthy and sweating. Each of them was holding a katana and covered in dirt and blood. The men glanced around, taking in their surroundings.

"We're back in the old reception room…" one of them muttered to the other.

"Yeah… and Hibari-san is here. This is when we were part of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee." The other replied, looking me up and down. After that they muttered incoherently to each other some more.

These herbivores were acting very strangely. I readied my tonfas; they might be necessary to extract answers from these old herbivores. As I began approaching there was a sudden poof, and they were replaced by their former selves.

The two middle-schoolers, wide eyed and incoherently jabbering picked themselves up. Suddenly one of them lunged for the bazooka I'd abandoned, now lying on the ground. He looked slightly delirious and utterly horrified. He pointed it at me, obviously not understanding what was going on.

**_

* * *

_**

Nekko

"N-Nagi… I thought- I thought you were dead!" I cried, grasping her free hand. Her eyes twitched feebly to my face.

"Nekko…Mukuro…sa...ma…" she whispered, before she lost consciousness, her head lolling to the side.

"NAGI!" I screeched, at the same time Tsuna yelled, "CHROME!"

Suddenly Kyoya was by my side, whispering to me, "Make her draw out the power of her Vongola ring. She has to create illusions for herself or she'll die." I didn't fully comprehend the situation, but I grasped the gist of it.

"Nagi! Stay here, you have to stay here for me, and Nikko, and…Mukuro-sama!" I shouted, clutching at the name she kept repeating. "Use your illusions."

"I…can't. Mukuro-sama is…" she said, regaining consciousness.

"You don't need him! You've got yourself, and me. I'm here for you this time." I lit the mist flame on my ring. Like this Nagi," I showed her, waving the flame in front of her face. "Like this. Just think of what you _really _want to do and what you're willing to fight for."

"Mukuro-sama…"

Her persistence was starting to irritate me.

"Fine! You want to help Mukuro-whoever, right? Well, you can't do that if you die!" There was no way I was going to lose her again. "Focus all your determination into that ring and make those illusions!"

Suddenly there was a faint glowing around her ring, and her abdomen seemed to be filling in.

"Hnn… that seems to be the best she can do." I turned to find Kyoya speaking. "Her organs haven't completely reformed though." I grasped Nagi's hand hard, pouring my own mist flames into her. Now, not only was her stomach nice and filled out, but there was a decent amount of meat on her bones. Just enough so that she didn't look like a toothpick, but was still enviously thin.

"Nagi?" I gently prodded her with my finger. Hey eyes fluttered open.

"N-Nekko? Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you! Nagi… your mother… she said… you… I heard you died! But, that was months ago, and now we're in the future… and… how do you know Tsuna!"

Nagi appeared confused and distinctly flustered. She wasn't the only one. I was brimming with emotions, questions. She looked around at the sound of Tsuna's name. When she spotted him she called out hesitantly, "B-Boss?"

Tsuna, who was being ushered out be Kusakabe, looked up. "Chrome! I … am…confused." Tsuna looked genuinely worried about Nagi, though he still resolutely called her by that wrong name.

Turning to Kusakabe I said, "Let him stay. I have some questions for him too. In fact, I think I'll start with him." I smiled evilly at Tsuna. He nervously walked over. Bianchi appeared carrying chairs, and we all sat down, with the exception of Kusakabe who went outside to guard the door.

I turned to Nagi and then to Tsuna. "How do you two know each other?" Nagi avoided my eyes, so I stared determinedly at Tsuna until he took a deep breath and began to speak.

He explained about the Vongola ring battles. They hadn't known who the mist guardian was, but they expected a person named Rokudo Mukuro to show up, and had been surprised when Chrome showed up. Then when Chrome started losing, Mukuro showed up in her body and saved the day. He explained what Reborn had told them about not considering them different people.

The whole time he spoke he shot hesitant glances at Nagi, as if unsure whether he was saying too much. When he finished he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "And that's how I came to know Chrome Dokuro. Now she shares the title of Mist Guardian with Rokudo Mukuro."

It was obvious from the look in his eyes he wanted an explanation from me too, but I ignored him for now. I was shocked by what I'd heard from Tsuna, and I wanted to hear the story from Nagi's point of view. I turned to her.

"Nagi, is that true? Why wouldn't you tell me? When that woman called to say you'd died… I couldn't believe it. I was so depressed. All I could think was that you'd lived an unhappy life because I hadn't contacted you often enough. But now Tsuna's telling me you've been running around in the mafia with fake organs and under an alias… I don't know what to think." I couldn't stop a couple of tears from leaking out. "I'm just so happy you're alive!"

Both Tsuna and Nikko looked at me curiously, but when Nagi looked up she seemed ashamed. She took a great deep shuddering breath before speaking.

"N-Nekko… When I got in that accident, mother was going to let me die." I nodded grimly: it didn't come as a surprise. In fact, it was more expected. "But then Mukuro-sama appeared, and he saved my life. So I followed him. I've done what he's asked and stayed where he's told me too. I didn't know where you'd gone, you weren't in America anymore. I just wanted to tell you I was safe; I didn't know what mother had told you. I thought she'd just say I disappeared. I'm sorry, Nekko." Her eye was brimming with tears when she finished her speech.

"Shh… It's alright, I don't blame you. But…" I was about to question her about Mukuro, but I realized this would be a very stupid thing to do. Tsuna had left the impression that Mukuro wasn't a very nice person, but Nagi obviously cared about him. The fact that his illusions disappeared obviously meant something had happened to him, something I didn't want to bring back to Nagi's attention now that she was distracted. I made a mental note to question Kyoya about him later.

"Our parents dumped us in Japan, where we met Tsuna. So we've joined his family, but after a couple months we were somehow sent to the future, which is where we are now. I have no idea how you got here." I wondered if Nikko picked up on the way I used we.

Now that I knew why Nagi was there I turned to Tsuna, daring him to ask. He looked down nervously. To my surprise, Nikko asked instead.

"Umm… Nekko, how do we know uhh… Nagi… Chrome…?" His voice was a whisper, discreet, as if it was something he should've known. I stared at him confused by his question, and then I realized Nikko was too young to remember. I turned my body so I was facing both Tsuna and Nikko.

"_Nagi _is our cousin on our mother's side." I smiled broadly at the astonished look on Tsuna's face, and the contemplating look on Nikko's. Hibari obviously already knew this, so he was looking completely bored.

"But-but… I thought Chrome was Italian!" Tsuna nearly shouted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She _is. _ Chrome is half Italian on her father's side. But our mothers were born in America. My father is Japanese. So we," I gestured to Nikko and myself, "are half Japanese half American. Chrome is half Italian half American. Get it?"

Tsuna seemed determined to reject the fact that "Chrome" and I were related. "How come Nikko doesn't know Chrome?"

At this point Nikko looked up; though I was sure he already knew the answer to the question. I smiled sadly.

"He does, he just doesn't remember her. He's only been to Italy once, and he's too young to remember it. I, on the other hand, have met Nagi twice, and I remember both occasions full well. She was just like me, parents who didn't care about her, lonely… but I had Nikko and she didn't. I did my best to keep in touch with her, but it was hard. And then, one day, shortly before we met you, her mother called to say she had died. Got in a car accident and died in the hospital; there was nothing they could do." I stared at Nagi as I spoke, frowning at the memories.

After we convinced Tsuna, we all sat around just chatting. Of course, the only ones talking were Nikko, Tsuna and I. Hibari found speaking below him, Nagi was too shy to speak, and Reborn and Bianchi had disappeared to tell the others Nagi was okay.

When Nagi finally fell asleep we decided to leave so she could rest properly. Kyoya pulled me off my chair, his arm winding its way around my waist. Nikko rolled his eyes but said nothing as he led the way to the door. As we followed him I turned my head to get a last glimpse of Tsuna.

He was standing, staring down at Nagi solemnly. He had been rather cheerful during our conversation, but it wasn't hard to tell he had something on his mind. Now he stood, deep in thought, and I felt a rush of affection for him (sisterly affection of course) along with the urge to comfort him. Suddenly I remembered my promise to myself to give Tsuna a big hug.

I winked at Kyoya as I slipped away from him. I crept up behind the unsuspecting Tsuna, and before he could notice anything, I flung myself on him.

"HIEE!"

Tsuna was frozen stiff as he felt my arms wrap around his thin waist.

"N-n-Nekko-san… what are you doing?"

"Thanking you." I released him and stepped in front of him Thankfully he was still frozen stiff from shock and didn't even think of dodging as I jumped at him to give him a proper hug. He hesitantly, very hesitantly, and awkwardly put his hands on my back. "Thanks, for everything."

Just as I was about to pull away from the hug there was a poof and smoke filled the room. I froze, afraid of moving through the haze. As it began clearing (largely due to the fact Nikko had the good sense to open the door) I peered around to look for the source. As I looked over Tsuna's shoulder, my eyes stopped on a figure near the door. Hibari. He was still there, perfectly unharmed, but he was standing there in all his 15-year-old, middle school glory.

Still gawking in shock, I detached myself from Tsuna and took a step towards him. I found myself hesitant to approach. Kyoya was emitting a deadly, evil, violent aura. While he was showing no outward signs of it, the air around him was heavy with it. There was nothing in his expression to suggest it, but it felt like he was pushing me back.

"Kyoya…" I whimpered. I could barely hear myself. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Kyoya." I took several steps forward, making as if I were to place a hand on his shoulder. I was trying to ignore the harsh atmosphere, pretend it wasn't directed at me, but I was failing.

Just before my hand made contact with him there was a flash of movement. I was forced to jump back to avoid a tonfa driven with enough force to break my hand. I didn't say anything, but I heard Nikko cry out in outrage. I glared at him before he found the words to criticize Hibari and forfeit our right to live.

Before I turned back to Hibari I heard him speak.

"Chi. You've been hiding with herbivores and that illusionist's puppet, have you?" His voice betrayed no emotion. I found so many things wrong with what he said, and the way he said it, I completely forgot I was trying to calm him down.

"Excuse me? They have names. And Nagi is no illusionist's puppet."

"Regardless, she's an illusionist. Illusionists are lying scum who don't deserve names." His voice was ice. It felt like a scorching hot slap in the face though.

"They are, aren't they?" I felt my face morph into a smile even though I was in no way happy. "Of course, if you are following that philosophy, most of the people in this room must be scum to you. Nagi is scum to you. Nikko is scum to you. _I'm _scum to you." Here I lit my mist flame and waved in his face. The only reaction I got was even more hardening of his already stone face. "Are you sure you want to stick with that?"

"I maintain my view of illusionists." I was positively glaring now. "Everyone you just named is a perfect example of the trash illusionists are." My hand twitched; it wanted to slap him so bad. I lost control of my calmly threateningly sweet voice.

"How can you say that? That's my family! That's your-"I shouted angrily before his voice cut over mine.

"Be quiet. You're disturbing the peace. "

"I don't care! Why are you-"he cut me off yet again.

"If you don't follow orders I'll have to discipline you."

He obviously believed he was in charge here, which he might have been, if I wasn't pissed off.

"I'd like to see you try." I sneered.

A tonfa flew out from nowhere. If I hadn't trained with his older self I'd have been in trouble, but now that tonfa didn't have a chance. I jumped back, and then not even pausing to think as I shoved my ring into my box. My knife leapt into my hand, charged full of lightning's hard flames. I slashed down and half of Kyoya's tonfa clattered to the floor.

He froze.

"This isn't your territory. You don't make the rules and you don't enforce them." Then because I knew it would piss him off I added, "Tsuna does."

I could tell Tsuna was about to interrupt and deny all responsibility, but Nikko shot him a look for me. I would have done it myself but I was too busy glaring at Hibari, who had finally showed some emotion. Shock broke through his mask, quickly disguised with anger.

"Of course. That pathetic herbivore means everything to you doesn't he?" his eyes traveled down to the delicate ring resting on my hand.

That was when I really realized it. The idiot was jealous. He didn't trust me. How could I have been through all that with/and/for him and he still didn't trust me? So that was what he really thought of me.

I'd never doubted him. Not even when he dragged me to see some girl I didn't know. Of course that ended up being more for my benefit then his, but I hadn't known that at the time. I trusted him wholly, because that's what couples are supposed to do. We couldn't be together if we didn't trust each other…He didn't trust me…

"I see you've noticed my ring," I commented, slipping it off my finger, as if to get a better look at it. "Tsuna didn't give it to me, if that's what you're thinking." He blinked and looked away indifferently. "You know," I started, conversationally, "when I first met the guy who gave me this ring, I didn't like him. In fact, I _hated _him. But, Nikko convinced me to give him a second chance, and I ended up liking him, loving him even. But somehow he ended up in Nikko's bad books."

I looked down at the ring I was twirling in my fingers. I wanted to keep my voice indifferent, as if this story was meaningless. That wasn't going to happen if I saw his face.

"So I had to struggle to keep my family together. I had to, if not for me then for…" I didn't finish that sentence. It hurt too much. I took a breath before restarting. "In the end I convinced Nikko to give him a second chance too, and it all worked out. But it was all for nothing."

Here I glanced up sharply. "Because we were wrong. He's an untrusting, jealous… _jerk_, and I was right to hate him. First impressions are usually right, aren't they? He's never been especially nice or kind but now he's gone too far. He really believes that I could leave him for another person, regardless of the perfect family I already have, and how clear I've made it I love him." Inhale. "The point is I'm not going to him. I'm not going to try and coax, persuade, or even talk to him. And… I know he's not going to be the one to apologize."

It hurt to say that but I knew it was true. He might overlook some minor things, but for an error as huge as this one, I was sure his pride would interfere.

"So… I guess, this is the end for us, no matter how much it hurts." My mind agonizingly flashed to Mieko, but I forced myself to continue. I looked up, my eyes piercing his. "Good bye, Kyoya." I dropped the ring on the floor, turning away, afraid to see his expression as he put my speech and actions together.

I knew that if he made any move to stop me I would surrender immediately, but I didn't want to. He wasn't right. He didn't trust me. I could never be with someone who doesn't trust me. Someone who considered my feelings for him so insignificant I could just get up and leave

I walked as quickly towards the door, hoping that I'd leave all these horrible feelings behind when I walked through it. This anguish and misery. I was the one leaving him, but I felt as if I were struggling as someone dragged me away, and he was doing nothing to stop it.

I stopped at the door, spinning around bending in the same movement so I was bowing at the room.

"I'll be leaving now. Please get well Nagi." My cousin had woken in all the commotion.

"N-Nekko…"

"When you feel well enough, I'd like you to move into _our _side of the base." Technically it was Hibari's, but I'd grown accustom to living there, since I'd spent most of my time there. He, on the other hand, had never set foot in there. He couldn't miss what he'd never had.

I turned to Kusakabe, my eyes carefully avoiding Hibari. I desperately wanted to leave the room, but this had to be said first. Kusakabe was glancing between me and Hibari, torn.

"I'd understand," was all I said, before I turned and walked out of the room as quickly as I possibly could.

I was barely out of the room before the tears started flowing. I felt like an idiot. I'd done this to myself.

I'd climbed onto a cloud, hoping it was solid enough to hold my weight as I floated through a beautifully blue, perfect sky. But now I realized it wasn't anything more than thin vapor, pretending to be solid and reliable. I'd fallen through and hit the ground, and it hurt like hell. But it was _all __**my**__** fault. **_

**_

* * *

_**

So, like, how many people were expecting this? I know this is pretty weird, especially the Chrome bit, and I can't find a reason for it to be there, but this is my story so I can't complain.

Before you guys start hating on Nekko, saying she overreacted, please remember she's got abandonment issues she's struggled to overcome. She doesn't want to be the one dumped again.

I know it took a long time for me to the post this. I've had everything written for ages, everything except the ending fight scene. It didn't come out at all like I wanted it to, but I've made you guys wait too long already.

For those of you that haven't noticed, this is almost a thousand words longer than my last chapter. That's roughly 8 times my first chapter(not including A/N) . I know that as the story has progressed I've taken longer and longer to update. But the chapters have gotten longer, so I hope that makes up for it a little.

I'd also like to apologize for typos and mistakes in grammar. I don't really proofread these. Feel free to point anything out and/or criticize.

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. As well as all the alerts and favorites. They mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker.

Thanks for reading! R&R please. All flames, criticism, praise, everything is welcome.


	14. NOTE! READ IT! THE WHOLE THING!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! The _WHOLE THING_

OMG. IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

To let you guys know, this is not a note to tell you I've given up. This is a note to tell you all… I'm stuck!

You see, as I was writing this story I always had the next few chapters vaguely planned out. And then I thought of the break up thing… and I was psyched. But I got so focused on getting to that fight (which didn't even come out good) that I never thought of the next chapter. So I have no idea what happens next.

I have done my best to think but… I seriously think my brain has died.

So this note is a request! If any of you have living working brains, and want to see this story finished, tell me your ideas! I'm begging you! Even if you think they're horrible, that's for me to decide. I really want to finish this story, so please.

Thank you!

Ps, sorry I took so long sending out this note. I was being stubborn and trying to force my brain to work. It's not working.

LOVE YOU ALL!

3 ~~Canine


End file.
